Noche De Eclipse
by Madisuky
Summary: Natsu, el ultimo vampiro de sangre pura, el rey que renuncio a la corona, se vera en la desicion de salvar a su raza. Las colonias de vampiros han sido atacadas, y solo unos cuantos han sobrevevido ¿quien es el que los esta traicionando? Los cazadores les pisan los talones. Pero aun en esta guerra el amor juega un rol importante. NALU-GRUVIA-GALE-JERZA, y otras parejas más...
1. Prologo

**Hola, esta es una nueva historia y tratara de vampiros. Me inspire en un libro... hum... no me acuerdo el titulo :( pero, es uno de mis favioritos, ya que aparte de ser fanatica de FT, amo a esos chupa sangre, en serio. Asi, que quise crear un fic con ellos. La idea se me vino, cuando me pregunte como se veria Natsu mordiendo el cuello de lucy, y creanme que babee con la imagen que se me vino a la mente. Por eso les traigo esta historia, que nop tiene casi nada de parecido al origiunal, excepto la forma en que describen a los vampiros y el hecho de que cree un idioma especial para ellos:  
**

**Deresi:** hembre custodiada.

**Dali:** querida

**Lowen** : esposa o compañera

**Darken**: esposo o compañero

**Garmodan**: guardian de una hembra deresi

**Symad**: simbolo de muerte para un ser querido, puede ser un collar o una pulsera, dode se guardan las cenisas.

**Fikaren**: amigo

**Sermaye**: sirviente

**Priqen**: miembro de la alta sociedad, considerado como un principe.

**Uware**: maldecido

**Teryu**: cazador de vampiros

**Esos son los terminos que cree, por ahora, si agrego mas se los hare saber. Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Asi que lean...  
**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**AGOSTO, 1987**

En el cielo se podía apreciar el inicio de un atardecer. Pero antes de que el sol se ocultase, comenzó a ser tapado por la luna. La nasa no se había equivocado, hoy habría un eclipse solar.

En una cabaña algo vieja que, a simple vista, lucia abandonada. Se podían escuchar gritos, unos gritos desgarradores, que erizaban la piel. Por una ventana trasera se podía ver la silueta de un hombre, que tenía fija la vista en el sol mientras era cubierto por la luna. El hombre dio un suspiro, antes de girarse.

-Calla –ordeno-. No entiendo por qué haces tanta bulla.

Frente a él, se podía observar una cama desgastada. En ella estaba echada una mujer de aspecto demacrado. Sus rubios cabellos, alborotados. Sus ojos chocolates, llorosos y legañosos. Y de sus labios escapaban gritos de dolor.

La pobre mujer, se encontraba encadenada a la cama, de manos y pies. Además, se encontraba en… labor de parto. La mujer grito, mientras el dolor la embargaba, estaba dando a luz en condiciones que jamás se lo había imaginado. Pero, a pesar de que su vida colgaba de un hilo, lo único que en realidad le preocupaba era la vida de su bebe.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, una de muchas. Mentalmente llamaba a su amado para que la salvase, aun no perdía la esperanza de que él, llegara a salvarla.

La habitación se volvió más oscura. El sol ya estaba casi completamente tapado por la luna. El hombre, volvió su rostro al astro rey, viendo como era cubierto por la luna, dejando en oscuridad el lugar.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, y a través de ella entro un hombre, que al poner un pie en la habitación esta se ilumino, el fluorescente permitía una mejor vista del lugar. Este hombre era más joven, de cabellos negros y ojos rojos. Vestía una túnica negra, y en su mano agarraba una manta blanca.

-Ya es hora, Purehito –anuncio.

El otro hambre, cerca de la ventana, asintió. Con la luz, se distinguía claramente su rostro envejecido, su barba blanca, al igual que su cabello. Además traía un curioso parche en el ojo derecho.

-¡Al fin! –exclamo-. Amo Zeref, deje esto en mis manos.

El pelinegro, llamado Zeref, asintió. Camino a un lado y se apoyó en la pared. Purehito, se acercó a la cama, donde la mujer no paraba de gritar.

-Es hora de que cumplas tu parte –espeto, mientras alzaba ambas manos, colocándose unos guantes de plástico.

La mujer, vio la sonrisa en su rostro, y sintió desesperación. Pero todo desapareció, ya que sintió, como la fuente se rompía. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era pujar, para que su bebe naciera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el momento en que el sol fue cubierto completamente por la luna. Un hombre rubio, abrió las puertas de una mansión. Salió a fuera, en solo segundos. Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, bajo las escaleras a paso apresurado. Se paró en el último escalón. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

A lo lejos, sentía como la sangre que fluía en el cuerpo de su amada lo llamaba. La había localizado. Abrió los ojos. Dio un paso, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas… solo? Eh, Jude –pregunto el sujeto.

Jude se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a un hombre. El cual, tenía cabellos rosas, y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero… mi señor no…

-No pienso dejarte toda la diversión –advirtió-. Ahora, dime dónde.

-Cincuenta kilómetros al oeste.

-Nos vemos allá –se despidió.

El joven se desmaterializo, en frente de sus ojos. Jude, se encontraba otra vez solo. Sacudió la cabeza, para poder concentrarse y poder desmaterializarse al lugar donde se hallaba retenida su amada. Ya tendría tiempo de agradecer a su rey.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A las afueras de la cabaña, cerca de un árbol, una figura tomaba forma. La figura se hizo más clara, revelando una silueta de un hombre. A su lado, se volvía a apreciar la misma escena. Ahora eran dos hombres, los dos con la mirada fija en la cabaña.

Jude, agudizo su oído y olfato para detectar presencias dentro de la cabaña. Por lo que percibió, habían tres personas dentro. Dos eran hombres, y una era su amada. Sus ojos se desorbitaron ante un olor que le llego, ese olor era de…

-Sangre –susurro el peli rosa.

Jude apretó los puños, sus labios se curvaron dejando ver dos colmillos largos. Se separó del tronco. Desenfundo una daga y se fue en dirección a la cabaña. Pero su paso se vio retenido por el cuerpo de su rey.

-Detente –ordeno-. Huele, a parte de la sangre de tu **_dali_**, se percibe otro aroma, uno al que tú conoces muy bien.

Jude frunció el entrecejo, pero hizo lo que le pedía. Volvió a oler el aire. Podía percibir el olor de la sangre de su **_dali_**, también el aroma que la marcaba. Además, percibió el aroma de…

-¡Imposible! –exclamo furioso-. Él está muerto… Purehito no… Makarov y yo no pudimos hacer nada, lo vimos…

-Y no solo eso, puedo sentir también el aroma del asesino de mi padre.

-Natsu, estás hablando en serio. No creo que Zeref…

Natsu le dirigió una mirada fulminante que lo calló. Jude vio como Natsu desenfundaba su daga, se daba media vuelta y se encaminaba a la puerta de la cabaña. Jude lo siguió. Los dos se pusieron a ambos lados de la puerta. Alzando las dagas.

-Tu salva a tu **_dali_**, que yo me encargo de los dos –Natsu puso una mano en la perilla-. Con esto pago mi deuda Jude.

Jude iba a decirle que nunca le debió algo, que lo que había pasado lo había hecho de corazón. Pero no le dio tiempo, ya que Natsu había abierto la puerta e ingresado en la cabaña, no le dio de otra que seguirlo.

Caminaban sigilosamente. Pasaron la sala y la cocina que estaba justo en esa misma sección, pero divididas por un muro sin ventana ni puerta. El lugar era oscuro, pero sus ojos se adaptaron fácilmente a la oscuridad. Natsu hizo una seña con la cabeza señalando una puerta.

Jude se acercó a esta, tomo el pestillo y lo giro. Al abrirlo, solo vieron un pasillo, con cuatro puertas. En la última, se podía ver los halos de luz pasar por la puerta. El olor a sangre era más fuerte en ese lugar.

Jude, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y era consumido por la desesperación. El miedo lo embargaba. Perder a su hembra, lo devastaría más que nada, pero perder al bebe que ella esperaba seria aun peor.

Natsu estaba por girar el pestillo de esa puerta. Jude, no noto el momento en que lo había pasado. Natsu, lo miraba esperando un asentimiento, que fue dado por Jude. Él suspiro, iba abrir la puerta, pero… el llanto de un bebe lo detuvo.

Jude al escucharlo, se sintió, alegre. Porque sabía que ese llanto solo significaba que su **_dali _**había dado a luz. Pero, como vino su alegría, se fue, ya que también existían las posibilidades, de que no haya sobrevivido al parto.

Natsu abrió la puerta, entrando. Rápidamente Jude lo siguió, para encontrarse con… Zeref cargando a un bebe en unas mantas blancas manchadas de sangre. Jude paseo su vista por el lugar, en un escrutinio rápido. Pero sus ojos se quedaron en la cama, donde yacía su **_dali_**, cerrando poco a poco los ojos, ojos de los que escapaba la vida.

Natsu, intento alejar la criatura, de los brazos de Zeref. Pero Purehito se interpuso en su camino. Purehito tenía una espada en sus manos, y con esta apuntaba a Natsu, quien no se inmuto, y ataco con su daga.

Mientras peleaban, Jude se acercó a la mujer que agonizaba en la cama. Se puso a su altura, retiro unos mechones de su rostro.

-Layla, **_dali_**, no me dejes –dijo sumamente triste.

-Cui-cuida… de… Lu-Lucy –forzo una sonrisa-. T-te... di-dije... que se-s-seria... mu-mujer.

-Es niña –dijo algo sorprendido-. Descuida, la cuidare. Vete en paz, mi _**dali**._ Que yo algún día te alcanzare. Para podernos amar eternamente –las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Te… a… mo –Layla cerró los ojos.

Jude se quedó mudo. Las lágrimas descendían por su rostro. En ese momento quería morirse. Agarrar la daga y clavársela en el corazón. Pero primero, cobraría venganza por la muerte de su **_dali_**.

Con un grito de guerra se abalanzó contra Purehito, ya que en él olía la sangre de su Layla. Aquello dejo el paso libre a Natsu. Quién se acercó rápido a Zeref. Deteniéndose, agarró con su mano derecha la daga, la apretaba con fuerza e impotencia.

-Ella pagara, si tú te acercas más –amenazo.

-Asesino. Cabrón de mierda –insultaba Natsu.

-Un elogio para mí, no te molestes, rey –dijo con burla-. ¿Sabes que es ella? Una que nació en eclipse, una maldecida, una _**uware**_. No te molestes en salvarla.

-No la salvo, sólo quiero tu cabeza en mis manos y lejos de tu cuerpo –contesto con sorna.

Purehito fue empujado contra la ventana, destrozando el vidrio, y llamando la atención de todos. Mientras se levantaba sintió el calor del sol golpear su espalda. Mierda.

-Amo, el sol –exclamo preocupado.

Zeref apretó sus dientes. No podía desmaterializarse con una peso extra, en otras palabras, no podría llevarse a la niña. Nunca conto con que ese idiota de Jude localizaría a su hembra por ser humana.

-Estas de suerte, es tuya –le aventó a la criatura que Natsu cogió.

En ese momento se desmaterializo, desapareciendo del lugar. Purehito sonrió, viendo la cara furiosa de Jude.

-Vendremos pronto por ella, cuídasela –Purehito también se desmaterializo.

Natsu, maldijo al ver que habían escapado. Pero, como el sol pronto regresaría, salió de la habitación al oscuro pasadizo. Jude, cargo el cuerpo de Layla, y lo siguió, para ocultarse de esos rayos que podían matarlo. Y cuanto no quisiera que eso pasara, pero había prometido cuidar a su hija.

En el pasillo, ocultos de los rayos solares. Jude abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su amada. Natsu lo miraba triste. Ya que sabía que para un macho vinculado, perder a tu hembra era perder el sentido de tu vida, tu razón de vivir.

La criatura en sus brazos se acomodó, y puso una mano en su pecho. El bajo la vista viendo mechones de cabellos rubios y unos ojos chocolates. Se quedó observándola un poco. Luego sacudió la cabeza, ya que había sentido, como si la niña mirara su alma, y eso lo puso nervioso.

Jude, aun sentado y abrazado al cuerpo de su **_dali_**. Ni se percató de la niña, hasta que ella soltó una risa. Que lo hizo alzar la vista. Un pensamiento le vino a la mente, uno que tenía que cumplir, una promesa.

-Natsu, mi señor –murmuro con voz caída-. Si algo me sucediera… usted, ¿cuidaría de mi hija?

-Ni pienses en matarte, porque eso decepcionaría a tu **_dali_**. Además como macho, tienes que cumplir tu palabra.

-Y lo hare. Pero, sabes que él pronto vendrá por ella, y en el intento de protegerla me podría pasar algo, y no quiero que mi hija quede sola.

-En ese caso, descuida. Ella, me servirá para encontrar a ese pedazo de mierda de Zeref.

-Entonces, serás su **_garmodan_**, si algo me llega a pasar. Yo te doy ese derecho.

Natsu, miro los ojos opacos de Jude, y asintió con la cabeza. De su pantalón saco su celular y marco un número.

-Loke, te tengo un trabajo.

-_Dispara jefe_ –dijo una voz detrás del auricular.

-Necesito que hagas tus milagros con esas manos tuyas.

_-¿Que paso?_ –pregunto serio.

-Explicaciones después. En cuanto se oculte el sol. A cincuenta kilómetros al oeste de la mansión.

-_Haya nos vemos._

-Ah, y Loke, trae tu auto, tenemos un macho deprimido –Natsu colgó.

Natsu, se volteó a ver a Jude, que seguía sin moverse y mirando a la nada. Acomodo a la pequeña en su pecho y se hinco a la altura de él.

-Loke, te hará un **_symad_**, para que siempre este contigo.

-Gracia mi señor.

Natsu, se paró, y volvió su vista a la criatura. Sintiendo otra vez como si ella pudiera ver su alma, como si estuviera desnudo. Pero la niña sonrió. Y sintió algo raro en él. Natsu sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

Esta niña, era alguien especial.

* * *

**Y... ¿que tal? ¿les gusto? bueno, si les gusto, por favor mandenme un review.**

**Ahora, me gusrtaria aclarar que mis vampiros, pueden desmaterializarse, pero si cargan peso extra, no. ademas son fuertes, rapidos, ven en la oscuridad, y se alimentan del sexo opuesto, la sangre de otro vampiro les da mas fuerza. Ademas, a los 25 años, pasan a ser completamente vampiros, y a necesitar de la sangre. antes de eso son como simples humanos. y mayormente los machos presentan cambios fisicos, es decir, crecen y se hacen fuertes. **

**Bueno, nos leemos.**

**sayonara mina :)**


	2. Chapter 1: perdida

**Holas... Gracias, gracias a los que mandaron sus reviews, con eso me dicen que les gusto !yupiii!... ahem... Poniendonos serios, aqui les traigo al cap1, y antes de leerlos estan los terminos para que puedan llevar la historia:**

**Lowen**: esposa o compañera

**Priqen**: miembro de la alta sociedad, considerado príncipe

**Teryu**: cazador de vampiros

**Masjin**: nombre que usa un Sermaye para su amo

**Esos, son los que se usan en el cap. A leer...**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Pérdida… Una traición desde las sombras**

**ENERO, 2012**

La luna se alzaba en lo alto del cielo oscuro, unas cuantas estrellas destellaban, hermoso, una hermosa noche. Pero… la traición opacaba la belleza de la noche.

Un hombre caminaba a través de un sendero que era bordeado de árboles grandes sumiéndolo en la oscuridad. Su paso era despreocupado, su ritmo lento. Los pocos halos de luz, permitían una visión de dicho hombre.

Una amplia sonrisa se veía en su rostro, sus ojos rasgados de un rojo sangre, miraban con intensidad el final del camino. Sus cabellos eran rubios, largo y en picos. Vestía un pantalón de cuero, una camiseta de algodón, y una chaqueta de cuero encima.

El viento soplo, moviendo los árboles y el cabello de aquel sujeto. Cuando llego al final del camino, se detuvo. Metió las manos al bolsillo, y ladeo un poco su cabeza, sonriendo con sorna.

-No creí que vendrían –dijo con ironía.

Frente a él, se encontraban parados dos hombres, ambos llevaban una capa, y debajo de esta ropa similar al rubio. Uno de los hombres tenía los cabellos negros, que cubrían sus ojos. El otro, que estaba parado a su costado izquierdo, era más viejo, su barba era larga al igual que su cabello, además de ser blancas.

-Amo, ¿de verdad piensa confiar en este? –el hombre de barba, apunto al rubio.

-Silencio Purehito –calló el de cabellos negros-. Zancrow, ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba, y sus ojos destellaban maldad. Purehito, al ver ese brillo, sonrió de lado, ya que sabía que ese vampiro sería útil.

-¿Y tú? Zeref, el vampiro _legendario_ –dijo la última palabra con sarcasmo.

-Todavía no… pero si me llamaste es por algo. Así que, no me hagas perder mi tiempo –amenazo Zeref.

-Pero que aburrido. Está bien, iré al grano. Acepto –una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Zeref-. Me uno a ti.

-¿Traicionaras a tu rey? –pregunto Purehito.

-Ese no es mi rey. Un cobarde no merece ser llamado rey –dijo molesto el rubio.

-Vaya, la envidia aun fluye en ti… Zancrow –el susodicho frunció los labios-. Me agrada. Entonces, ¿con cuál quieres que comencemos?

Purehito miro de mala forma al pelinegro, no confiaba en el rubio. Por otro lado, Zancrow no dudo de su respuesta, alzo el dedo índice y una sonrisa maligna se formó en sus labios.

-Mermaid Heels.

-Interesante elección. ¿Estás seguro que quieres que comience con esa colonia? –cuestiono Zeref.

-Sí, ahí vive cierta persona a la que odio. Además, es la más cercana, y hay muchas rubias. Tal vez la encuentres.

Zeref alzo levemente la cabeza, y sus ojos serios se calvaron en Zancrow. Purehito, frunció los seños, se suponía que nadie sabía sobre lo que buscaba su amo Zeref. Zancrow, aguanto ambas miradas, sin inmutarse.

-No me subestimes Zeref.

Después de decir eso se desmaterializo, dejando solos a Purehito y Zeref, aun confundidos. Pero al rato… una sonrisa atravesó la cara del pelinegro, esta después se convirtió en una carcajada. La cual se amplifico con el eco del bosque desolado. Purehito no sabía que pensar, pero Zeref nunca reía en vano.

-Al fin encontré a un buen aliado o… mejor llamémosle títere –dijo divertido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS - RUSIA, A 100 KM DE MOSCÚ**

En medio del bosque, oculto de ojos humanos, se apreciaba una gran muralla de piedra. Esta rodeaba un pequeño pueblo, y en medio se divisaba un castillo medieval. La noche pronto llegaría a su fin, por eso los vampiros que residían en ese lugar, se iban a sus respectivas casas.

En el castillo, en la torre izquierda, se podía ver a través de la más alta ventana a una chica de cabello azul mariano. Su cabello danzaba con el viento, ella disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados de aquella brisa que acariciaba su rostro.

En la tranquilidad, fue capaz de escuchar como la puerta de su habitación era abierta. Los pasos de esa persona se acercaron hasta estar a un costado de ella.

-Hola, hola. Es hora de que cierre las ventanas Wendy-_**masjin**_–informo un hombre en pose de saludo militar.

Wendy sonrió ante lo dicho. Se dio media vuelta. Y se acercó al hombre que vestía un singular traje de… caballo. Además cargaba un arco. Una gota resbalo en la cien de Wendy.

-Sagittarius, dime solo Wendy –pidio la chica con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no. Hola, hola. Eso sería irrespetuoso de mi parte Wendy-_**masjin.**_

Wendy se dirigió resignada a su cama. Mientras Sagittarius cerraba las ventanas y comenzaba a correr las cortinas. Wendy comenzaba a cubrirse con el edredón cuando la puerta de su habitación fue nuevamente abierta.

-¡Wendy! ¡Wendy! –entro gritando una gatita blanca.

-¿Qué sucede Charle? –pregunto la chica.

La gatita, se acercó a la cama. Cruzada de brazos y con una gran sonrisa. Charle, era el nombre de la gata, que vestía un vestido color canela, y un lazo del mismo color en la punta de su cola.

-Al fin Wendy. He encontrado al macho perfecto para ti –dijo emocionada la gata.

Wendy bajo la mirada. Ella no deseaba casarse con alguien que no amaba. Pero era una _**Priqen**_, y por lo tanto, lo que le dijesen tenía que obedecer. Además, hace un mes que había pasado el cambio, y necesitaría la sangre de un macho para alimentarse.

-Qué bueno, Charle –susurro desganada.

Charle, vio su expresión, noto la tristeza en su voz, lo decían todo, ella no quería casarse. Charle sabia eso, pero no podía hacer nada. Era vital que Wendy se casara. Ya que necesitaría de un macho pronto. O el hambre podría descontrolarla.

-Wendy, yo…

Charle fue interrumpida por el ruido que produjo el arco de Sagittarius. La gata se volvió molesta a él, dispuesta a gritarle. Pero no dijo nada. Wendy curiosa volteo a verlo y se sorprendió de verlo pálido, además trataba de decir algo.

-Charle, ¿qué le sucede? –pregunto Wendy volteándose a la gata-. ¿Charle?

Wendy comenzó a mover a la gata. Charle tenía los ojos abiertos sin mirar un punto en específico, unas imágenes pasaban por su mente, imágenes que la asustaban. Charle puso una cara terror, Wendy la vio, pero no sabía el por qué, ya que era ajena a lo que pasaba en la mente de la gata.

La gata comenzó a parpadear. Extendió sus alas y se fue volando a la ventana, que no estaba del todo cerrada. Al ver a través de ella, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. A lo lejos podía ver al sol nacer, y la entrada a la colonia tenia humo. Se giró rápido y de un golpe en la cara hizo reaccionar a Sagittarius.

-Coge tu arco, tenemos que irnos –demando.

Voló a Wendy, quien se estaba levantando de la cama, y poniéndose sus pantuflas.

-Wendy tenemos que irnos. ¡Ya!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No puedo irme, el sol…

-Cogeremos los pasadizos secretos –la interrumpió.

-Apresúrese. Hola, hola –dijo Sagittarius ya con la puerta abierta.

Wendy, no sabía qué hacer. Pero su instinto de vampiro le decía que siguiese a Charle, además, si se había levantado, era porque había captado el sonido de disparos, y quería ver afuera. No podían atacar a Mermaid Heels, ¿verdad?

-¡Vamos! Wendy –grito Charle desde la puerta.

Wendy, dudo un poco, pero la siguió. Afuera, comenzó a bajar las escaleras de caracol, con una gran velocidad. Que no se comparaba a la de Sagittarius, que ya estaba abajo, abriendo las puertas.

Al salir de la torre se dirigieron por los pasillos a la entrada. De ahí podrían bajar por la puerta secreta a los túneles y escapar en la oscuridad de ellos.

-¿Wendy? –pregunto una mujer que acababa de abrir una puerta.

La chica salió al pasillo, y se acercó al grupo. Ella vestía un singular piyama de gatos, tenía los ojos como gatos, y una bincha con orejas de gatos. Para completar, pantuflas de gatos.

-Milliana, estás despierta –señalo Wendy.

-Sí. No podía dormir con tanto ruido. Es como si afuera hubiese una batalla –comento la peli marrón.

-¡Y la hay! –grito exaltada Charle.

Milliana se quedó paralizada. Wendy al ver que no se movía, se acercó rápidamente a ella, y cogió su mano, para comenzar a correr. Doblaron una esquina, luego otra. Ya estaban cerca a la entrada, solo una esquina más.

Al doblarla, pararon de golpe. Kagura, llevaba su gabardina crema, y agarraba su espada enfundada. En las puertas de entrada. A lo lejos, se podía ver a muchas chicas, la mayoría en piyama, empujando las puertas dobles. El sonido de los constantes golpes a las puertas inundaba el lugar.

Kagura volteo, al sentir el olor de Wendy. La vio allí, parada de mano con Milliana, junto a ella estaban Sagittarius y Charle.

-_**Priqen**_, debe huir –sentencio Kagura.

Se acercó a la chimenea, al costado derecho de ella. Donde había una lámpara adjunta a la pared, la cogió y la alzo, haciendo funcionar un mecanismo, que abrió una puerta secreta.

Las puertas de la pared derecha fueron abiertas, y cerradas de golpe. Todos miraron ese lugar. En él se veía a un hombre flacucho apoyado en la puerta respirando agitadamente, este traía como sombrero un reloj, se acercó rápidamente a Kagura.

-¡Atacan el castillo! –grito alarmado-. ¡_**Teryu**_! ¡_**Teryu**_ en el castillo!

-Lo sé –dijo frustrada, la pelinegra.

Se volteó a Milliana, cogió la mano de ella y le entrego una pequeña daga. Miro a Charle y le asintió con la cabeza. Charle entendió la indirecta, y se dirigió a la puerta secreta.

-Horologuium, Sagittarius, Milliana. Ustedes vayan con Wendy, y protéjanla –sentencio.

-¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! –protesto Milliana-. ¡Yo me quedo! ¡Yo luchare con ustedes!

Milliana recibió un lapo de Kagura. Milliana se llevó lentamente la mano a su mejilla sonrojada, despacio volteó a ver a Kagura, quería reclamarle. ¡Porque había dolido! Pero… no se quejó, las lágrimas de Kagura se lo impedían.

-Ka-Kagura –susurro Milliana.

-Idiota. Apenas llevas doce años en Mermaid Heels, ¿cómo crees que te dejare luchar? –Kagura la miro con ternura-. Aun te falta mucho.

Milliana mordió su labio, aguantando gritar y llorar. Quizá esta sea la última vez que la vea, y no solo a Kagura, sino que a todas sus amigas. Las chicas que estaban en las puertas oían toda la conversación. Se miraron entre sí, antes de asentir. Sabían que las puertas no resistirían más tiempo.

-¡Kagura ve con ellos! –grito una de las chicas.

Kagura giro, mirando con seños fruncidos a las chicas en la puerta, ya que no sabía quién había gritado tremenda estupidez.

-¡No digan estupideces! –ordenó.

-¡Kagura! ¡¿Cuál es nuestra misión?! –grito otra, dejando con los ojos abiertos a Kagura.

-Cuidar del _**Priqen**_… -susurro.

-¡¿Y quién es el _**Priqen**_?! –pregunto otra.

-Wendy… Wendy Marvel… -volvió a susurrar, mientras su mirada se cubría con su flequillo.

-¡Somos guerreras! ¡¿O no, chicas?! –grito otra.

-¡Sí! –contestaron al unísono-. ¡Somos guerreras de Mermaid Heels!

Kagura, mordió su labio, apretó los puños, y desenfundo su espada. La alzo, apuntando a las chicas que detenían la entrada al castillo.

-¡Ustedes son las chicas más valientes que he visto! ¡Son guerreras dignas de pertenecer a la hermandad!... ¡Defended el catillo, y a la _**Priqen**_ Wendy Marvel! –grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Wendy escuchó el grito de guerra que soltaron, y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos. Ellas la defenderían a coste de su propia vida. Wendy no quería eso, apretó sus puños, su vida no valía tantas muertes.

-Chi-chicas, y-y-yo…

Susurraba Wendy, pero Kagura la cogió del brazo adentrándola en los túneles secretos. Después de ellas, fueron seguidas por Milliana, Sagittarius, Horologuium y al final Charle, que se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

Caminaban por pasillos que se iluminaban por pequeñas lámparas, que se prendían por la voluntad de Kagura, y se apagaban después de que Charle haya pasado.

Kagura se detuvo. Todos lo hicieron. Podían captar con sus agudos oídos la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en la entrada del castillo. Todos apretaban sus puños con impotencias. Wendy, no lo aguanto más, y se echó a llorar en brazos de Kagura, a la que se unió Milliana.

Pero charle levanto su vista mirando el techo de piedras. Cerro sus ojos y mando un rezo, ya que había visto su luz de esperanza para los malos tiempos que se avecinaban.

_Lucy, aparece pronto en la vida del rey, sólo tú puedes hacer que cambie esto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**ESE MISMO DÍA – MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

En un apartamento urbano de la zona de Brooklyn, una chica se asomó a su ventana. La luz del sol naciente le dio de lleno en la cara. La chica rápidamente aparto su rostro, adentrándose nuevamente a su apartamento.

Se fue al baño a lavar su rostro, para quitar la irritación en sus ojos por el sol. Cuando se secó con la toalla, aprecio su rostro en el espejo.

Tenía ojos chocolates, gruesas pestañas. Su cabello era rubio natural. Sus labios rosas, carnosos y a la vez finos.

La chica alzo las manos, curvándolas en forma de garras, frunció los ceños, haciendo su cara más terrorífica y gruño a su propio reflejo. Pasado tres segundos de hacer eso, se rio sola de su propia broma.

-Pun puin –se escuchó desde la puerta.

La rubia volteo, y agacho la cabeza. En el marco de la puerta se podía a observar a una especie de peluche blanco, su cabeza era redonda, su cuerpo delgado y en su rostro dos grandes ojos negros. Además tenía un curioso cono como nariz.

-¡Plue! ¡Mira! –exclamo, volviendo a gruñir con la misma expresión anterior.

Plue la miraba, como siempre temblaba, era difícil deducir si ella lo había asustado, pero Plue, se dio media vuelta ignorando por completo lo que había hecho la chica. No lo hizo, no lo asusto. La chica se enfadó con él, dio un suspiro, para luego salir del baño y cerrar la puerta. Se dirigía a su habitación, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Diga –espeto al coger el auricular.

-_Buenos días, Lucy_ –contesto la voz de un hombre, una voz que detestaba.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –pregunto molesta.

-_Quería preguntarte si te gustaría vol…_

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –lo corto-. ¡No te parece suficiente con la humillación de hace un mes!

-_Lucy, aquello…_

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Ellos nunca me aceptaran! Soy… hija de un _**Priqen**_, de un guerrero, pero mi madre era humana, y eso lo cambia todo –apretó mas fuerte el auricular-. Deja ya de intentarlo.

-_No. No me rendiré, te encontrare un macho, uno que te acepte como compañera, como su __**lowen **_–insistió dicho hambre.

-Jude, por favor. Yo, ya no quiero…

-_Lucy, sé que para ti es difícil. Pero estas próxima al cambio y necesitas de un macho, para que pases el cambio. De lo contrario morirás_ –su voz se escuchó preocupada.

Lucy, frunció los seños, y no dijo palabra alguna. ¿Jude preocupado por ella? Eso sí que, ni ella misma se lo creía. Pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Necesitaría de la sangre de un macho para pasar el cambio.

Pero, el problema eran ellos, los machos. Su padre, siempre le presentaba machos de la alta sociedad, _**Priqen**_, y bueno, ellos no aceptarían a una chica que era hija de una humana. Para los _**Priqen,**_ la pureza de la sangre era esencial al momento de escoger compañera.

La única excepción con los _**Priqen**_, eran los que formaban parte de la hermandad, solo a ellos nunca se les cuestionaba por la pureza de sangre de su _**lowen**_. Una idea surco la cabeza de Lucy.

-Jude, ¿si me presentas a alguien de la hermandad? –pregunto, él no contesto-. Pero, sólo para que me brinde su sangre, sin nada de compromisos.

-_Yo… no creo que… sea buena idea._

-Por favor –rogo con voz melosa-. Yo, no quiero un compromiso, solo quiero pasar el cambio sin problemas –escucho un suspiro, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-_Veré, si a alguien le interesa_ –murmuro algo molesto.

-Gracias –dijo antes de colgar.

Lucy, se sentó en su sillón, siendo acompañada por Plue. A quien tomo en brazos, y abrazo, sonriendo feliz. Se había librado de un compromiso con un _**Priqen**_, eso era algo para estar feliz. Pero su alegría duro poco, ya que el reloj sonó, era hora de ir al trabajo.

Lucy, con Plue aun en sus brazos, se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Una vez ahí, se dirigió a su armario, abrió las puertas dispuesta a buscar algo lindo que ponerse. Pero un sentimiento raro la abordo.

Su mirada se clavó en la nada. Las manos se las llevó a su pecho. Plue, preocupado se acercó a ella, pero Lucy ni lo noto. Solo algo surcaba por su mente.

Necesidad. Alguien la necesitaba.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espeo que si, espero tambien sus reviews.**

**Ahora unas aclaraciones:**

**Ya han pasado 25 años desde la muerte de Layla, por lo que lucy esta proxima al cambio. **

**Por otro lado Wendy, ya sera un mes que paso el cambio, y ella es como la Wendy de edoras, grande. **

**oh! y si se preguntan por qué en moscu o manhattan, les digo que hise sorteo por paises para cada gremio y a mermaid heels le toco ahi, y de entre rusia, escogi la capital, jeje. ademas, estoy usando los gremios que particuipan en el daimato enbu, a excepcion de raven tail.**

**Eso es todo, esperare con inpaciensia sus reviews. no tarden!**

**sayonara mina :)**


	3. Chapter 2: ataques

**Hola chicos... LO SIENTO! De verdad que lo siento por haber demorado tanto... pero tuve mi fiesta de promo, me enferme y tuve una pelea con SEÑORITA INSPIRACION, que se fue y me dejo sala-salita con mi soledad. Pero, creo que arregle las cosas con ella y aqui les traigoe l nuevo cap. Ahora los terminos que se usaran en este cap:  
**

**Fikaren**: amigo

**Lowen**: esposa o compañera

**Priqen**: miembro de la alta sociedad, considerado príncipe

**Uware**: maldecido

**Teryu:** cazador de vampiros

**Esos son todos los terminos. Otra vez: Lo siento! por la demora. No los entretengo mas y a leer.**

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Ataques… Una petición por la amistad **

**NUEVE DÍAS DESPUÉS**

En un lugar iluminado, donde los arboles brindaban apenas un poco de sombra, se podía ver una larga cabellera rubia. La chica, dueña de ese hermoso y largo cabello, estaba de espaldas, mirando fijamente una especie de tumba.

La chica escucho unos pasos detrás, y se giró al instante. Sus verdes ojos vieron tres sombras, una flaca, de un hombre, uno gordito, y uno pequeño. Para cuando se acercaron, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ya habían llegado.

Giro por completo su cuerpo, y espero a que se acercaran más a ella. Los vio mejor cuando salieron a la luz, y no pudo contener su sorpresa. El hombre flaco, de cabellos rubios, tenía vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo, y su aspecto era demacrado. El gordito, estaba de la misma forma, con vendas y un ojo hinchado. El hombrecito, de menor tamaño, era el único que se encontraba bien.

La chica se cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar sus sollozos, de sus ojos esmeraldas, cayeron varias lágrimas. Sabía que era lo que había pasado, ya que no se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender. Ataques, los _**Teryu**_, habían atacado a la raza.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto con su infantil voz-. ¿Cuándo sucedió?

Los tres hombres bajaron las miradas, incapaces de responder. Impotentes, por no haber defendido bien la raza, ni los que habían habitado en las colonias, tantos inocentes muertos.

-¡Responded! –grito entre lágrimas.

Los hombres, se sentaron, con paciencia, ninguno alzo la mirada. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Pero… a uno le nació el coraje, el coraje para decir lo que se necesitaba si querían sobrevivir.

-Debe volver –dijo el hombrecito, que comenzó alzar su mirada clavándola en esos ojos esmeraldas-. Necesitamos al rey.

La chica, dejo de llorar, se secó con la manga de su vestido las lágrimas. No era momento de lamentar la caída de los inocentes, era momento de venganza.

-Lo sé, pero él… renuncio a la corona –dijo algo más calmada.

-Eso no cuenta, debe regresar. No puede hacerse el desentendido, no cuando la raza pende de un hilo –comento el de cabello rubio, el hombre flaco.

-Natsu es el rey, aun si le gusta como si no, no puede renunciar a la sangre que corre por sus venas –dijo finalmente el gordito, con voz seria-. Mavis, necesitamos decirte… que… ¿Cómo te lo explico? –comentaba confuso con una voz curiosamente afeminada.

-Yo lo hago Bob –le corto el hombrecito-. Tanto, Goldmine, como tú, necesitan descanso después de todo lo que paso. Descuiden, yo me encargare de decirle todo –aseguro.

Bob, se levantó, y comenzó a alejarse, adentrándose en la oscuridad, Goldmine, lo siguió, no sin antes echarle una mirada al hombrecito, en forma de agradecimiento. Desaparecieron ambos, en la oscuridad. El hombrecito suspiro, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Mavis, la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-No cayes Makarov, cuéntame todo. Por favor –pidió Mavis.

-Hace apenas nueve días, atacaron la colonia de Mermaid Heels –soltó Makarov, viendo claramente como Mavis se ponía seria-. Pasaron dos días, y atacaron a Quatro Cerberus, ese mismo día atacaron también a Phantom Lord. Un día más paso, y atacaron Sabertooth. Al siguiente día Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus.

-¿Y Fairy Tail? –pregunto Mavis al ver callado a Makarov.

-No. Sabes que Fairy Tail no funciona desde lo que sucedió con Igneel.

-Entonces, aún hay esperanzas.

-Sí y no –Mavis miro confusa a Makarov-. Los ataques a las colonias fueron hechos de día, con el sol cubriendo la tierra. ¿No te parece raro que los _**Teryu**_, supieran donde se encontraba cada colonia? Tengo sospechas de un traidor… pero nada las confirma. Aun así, no desisto de esa hipótesis.

-¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso?

-El hecho de que supieran donde estaba cada colonia. Recuerdas, que luego del incidente con Purehito, hace veinticinco años, cambiamos las localizaciones de cada colonia –Mavis asintió-. Analizando los hechos ocurridos nace la pregunta: ¿Cómo encontraron las colonias?

-Alguien debió decírselos –murmuro Mavis.

-Exacto. Y, eso nos lleva a pensar que debió ser un vampiro, uno que conocía la localización exacta de cada colonia. Uno que haya estado en cada una de ellas.

Mavis suspiro. Un vampiro no se atrevería a traicionar a la raza, ¿verdad? Mavis se paró, se acercó a la tumba, pasó una mano por la piedra, sintiendo claramente las letras que se habían grabado. Letras en un antiguo idioma, la lengua madre.

-Me niego –espeto Mavis-. Me niego a creer que un vampiro nos traiciones –se giró encarando a Makarov-. Debe haber otra explicación –insistió.

Makarov, agacho la cabeza y no respondió ni argumento nada. Sabía que ella se negaría rotundamente a que un vampiro era el traidor, pero… ¿y si era verdad? Mavis, iba a sufrir mucho, demasiado. Tal vez, no soportaría una nueva traición, no desde lo que pasó con Zeref.

-Sabes, Bob quería decirte algo –Mavis inclino la cabeza, confundida-. Vio a Zeref.

Mavis abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro, lento, luego más rápido. Makarov, noto como temblaba el pequeño cuerpo de Mavis. ¿Será miedo u horror?, se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Imposible… él… él no…

Mavis se mordió el labio, los cuales temblaban. Su vista se cubrió con su flequillo. Apretó sus puños, y sin que se diera cuenta, sintió como las lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Si Zeref había atacado las colonias, sólo quería decir que buscaba _algo_, y ella sabía que era ese _algo_.

Natsu, tenía que volver al trono, y ella se encargaría de eso.

-Tendrá que volver –dijo Mavis, con la voz algo ronca-. Ve, dile que venga ante mí, y dile… que se prepare para su coronación.

Makarov, alzo la cabeza incrédulo, no se creía que Mavis acababa de decir eso. Pero, cuando ella alzo la vista y sus ojos chocaron, vio la seguridad y desesperación en ellos.

Un olor se hizo fuerte, uno que se parecía al humo que sale del papel al ser quemado. Agudizo su nariz, y encontró el origen del olor. Mavis, ese olor era el miedo de Mavis.

Makarov, se pudo de pie, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Una vez se hubo ido, Mavis se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo su cara en ellas. Comenzó a llorar, a llorar de frustración, impotencia y miedo. Miedo de lo que podría pasar si Zeref conseguía lo que buscaba.

Despego la cara de sus piernas, alzo la vista al cielo, y suplico a los vientos.

-Por favor… que no la encuentre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE – MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? –pregunto por enésima vez.

Jude le echo una mirada de reojo a su acompañante. Loke, un vampiro, un guerrero, hijo rechazado del _**Priqen**_ Stefion. En otras palabras, un buen amigo. Jude regreso su vista a la multitud de gente que abarrotaba el club, los cuerpos semidesnudos se movían al compás de la sonora música.

Aburrido, cerró los ojos. En su mente se repitió aquella dichosa pregunta, y la respuesta era un gran… NO. Jude no estaba para nada seguro de lo que hacía, o iba a hacer. Giro su cuerpo, para encarar a Loke, quien se encontraba bebiendo un sorbo de su vino.

La vista de Jude, se quedó en los guantes de cuero que cubrían ambas manos de Loke. Manos, que eran capaces de encenizar todo lo que tocasen. Un peligro, tanto para humanos como para vampiros, y cualquier otro ser viviente. Pero, para Loke, era un peso, una carga, y una maldición que debía portar.

Jude elevo su vista clavándolas en los ojos de Loke, ojos que no podía apreciar, los lentes azules que usaba se lo impedían. Jude cogió el vaso de whisky, y se tomó todo de un sorbo. Con su cabeza le indico al mesero de que le sirva otro.

-Jude, contéstame. ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? –pregunto, otra vez.

Jude apretó los puños, también los dientes. Estaba frustrado. Pero se dio por vencido, suspiro, y le dio su respuesta a Loke. Una respuesta corta, que se resumía en un monosílabo.

-No.

Loke lo examino, su mirada se clavó en Jude.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Porque no tengo opción.

La mirada de Loke se agudizo. ¿Cómo que no tenía opción? Aquella respuesta desconcertaba a Loke, lo confundía. Cogió su vaso de vino y bebió otro sorbo. Dejo el vaso en la mesa y… una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza. Una idea que no era del todo mala.

-Jude, ¿qué te parece si lo hago yo? –Jude alzo una ceja ante la propuesta de Loke-. Pues, como sabrás, no tengo _**lowen**_, así que puedo brindarle la sangre que necesita y sin compromisos. Además…

Jude alzo la mano, cortando a Loke. Su mano se volvió un puño, luego alzo el índice y lo movió de lado a lado, negando. Loke se cruzó de brazos, claramente molesto, y parecía confundido.

-¿Crees que no tengo la sangre lo suficientemente pura para tu hija? –pregunto, mientras su vista se cubría.

-No, no es por eso. Tú eres un hermano, miembro de la hermandad, un guerrero que protege a la raza, y tienes la pureza suficiente. Pero… -Jude desvió la vista al piso-. Ella… ella es una _**uware**_, nacida de un eclipse, una maldecida –susurro bajo, pero lo suficiente para que Loke lo escuche.

Loke abrió sus ojos, desencajo la cara. Imposible. Loke, no sabía que decir ante eso, él nunca se había imaginado que la hija de Jude fuera una… _**uware**_. Pero, esto aclaraba las cosas, ahora entendía porque iba a hacer _eso._

Loke, palmeo ligeramente la espalda de Jude. Quien sólo negó con la cabeza gacha. El mesero se acercó, deposito un vaso lleno de whisky, en frente de Jude. Loke percibió un olor, uno jodidamente conocido. Se levantó de la silla. Metió las manos al bolsillo.

-Ya llego –Jude se tensó-. Te deseo suerte, y espero que el cabrón acepte. Pero, personalmente, prefiero largarme. No lo tomes a mal, pero tengo algunos asuntos con él y no quiero resolverlos aquí.

Loke cogió el vaso de su vino, de un sorbo se bebió el vino restante. Puso el vaso en la barra, y junto a él un billete de cien dólares. Luego se retiró por el sentido contrario.

Jude alzo la vista, viendo como la marea de personas que bailaba se separaba, y de en medio se aproximaba _él_. Natsu.

Natsu caminaba a paso lento, las personas alrededor de él, se alejaba, ya que su instinto de supervivencia les advertía del aura asesina que lo rodeaba. Jude intuyo por su aroma que estaba molesto.

Natsu vestía chaqueta y pantalón de cuero, al igual que Jude. Pero, el traía una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, además, un bivirí negro se podía ver a través de la chaqueta abierta. En su cadera se podía divisar, apenas, el mango de una daga.

Natsu tenía el cabello peculiarmente rosa, que se combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos negros. A la vista de las féminas, era extremadamente sexy y guapo, algo que Jude podía notar por las miradas lujuriosas que le echaban las chicas del lugar.

Jude suspiro, mientras Natsu, tomaba asiento en el lugar donde anteriormente había estado Loke. Cosa, que noto Natsu por el olor, ya que aparte del aroma a cerveza-cigarro-sexo del lugar, podía sentir el aroma común de Jude, el suyo propio, y un ligero aroma de Loke.

-¿Loke estuvo aquí? –Jude asintió con la cabeza, su expresión era decaída, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Natsu-. Y a ti, ¿qué mierda te pasa?

Jude calló, no sabía cómo empezar. Agarro el vaso y se bebió todo el whisky de golpe, como buscando valor, o la respuesta. Cuando hubo terminado, dejo el vaso en su sitio. Respiro profundo, y encaró Natsu. Al ver sus ojos serios, sintió como el valor brindado por el trago se iba volando.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto algo irritado-. Mira Jude, si me trajiste para verte tomar tu whisky, créeme que no es el mejor espectáculo del mundo –dijo algo irónico-. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que ve al grano.

-Mi señor…

-Natsu, dime Natsu –lo interrumpió-. Sabes que odio que usen tanta formalidad.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, pero por la mirada de Natsu, supo que también odia eso-. Natsu. Yo… ¿Te acuerdas de mi hija? –preguntó repentinamente.

Natsu se tensó. Claro que se acordaba de ella, Dios, si Jude supiera… Natsu sacudió su cabeza, alejando los pensamientos y recuerdos de la hija de Jude.

-Sí. La rubia… um… Lucy, ¿no? –Jude asintió-. Ya, ¿qué sucede con ella? –pregunto desinteresado.

-Bueno, ella tiene veinticinco años, y…

-Un momento –lo cortó Natsu-. ¿Veinticinco?

Jude bajo la cabeza, y Natsu entendió ese gesto como una afirmación a sus sospechas. Él sabía perfectamente que la hija de Jude era una _**uware**_, pero nunca pensó que pasaría el cambio porque… era mitad humana. La hija de un vampiro y una humana, una mescla de razas, lo cual reducía las posibilidades de que sufra el cambio.

Ahora que se lo pensaba bien, bueno era la primera vez que se paraba a pensarlo, llego a la conclusión del _porque_ Jude lo había mandado a llamar.

Lo necesitaba.

-No –espeto al momento que se levantaba de la silla-. No me lo pidas.

-Pero… Natsu ella es una…

-Lo sé.

-Si lo sabes. Entonces, ¿por qué te niegas a ayudarla?

Jude y Natsu se mantuvieron las miradas. Uno, desesperado y preocupado por la vida de su hija, no se inmutaría ni aunque delante de él estaba el rey. El otro, no cedería, porque tenía miedo de esa chica, ya que sabía que ella era su perdición.

-_**Fikaren**_ –murmuro Jude-. Tú y yo. ¿Eso no cuenta?

-No. No aceptare… ni siquiera por ti.

Natsu, dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, en cuanto el olor del miedo de Jude llego hasta él… se retractó, era la peor basura del mundo. Estaba abandonando a un amigo, a su _**fikaren**_.

Abrió las puertas de la salida del club, y antes de cruzarlas, se encargó de borrar de las mentes, su imagen. Nadie recordaría su presencia, a excepción de Jude. Viro un poco el rostro, para ver de reojo a Jude.

Él tenía la cabeza gacha, los ojos sin vida y la espalda encorvaba. Natsu apretó los puños, maldijo por lo bajo y salió de ese lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba por las calles de Manhattan. Un barrio cerca a los muelles del East River, por donde se ubicaba un bar de mala muerte, lugar al que siempre acudía para divertirse… un suspiro salió de la boca de Natsu.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos, y camino con la cabeza gacha, mirando el piso, como si fuera algo súper interesante de apreciar. A medida que avanzaba se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos, recuerdos de la hija de Jude, Lucy…

Natsu siempre acostumbraba a visitarla, una vez por mes, para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Se colaba en su apartamento por las noches, cuando ella dormía profundamente. Entraba en su habitación, se acercaba a su cama y la observaba dormir en silencio. En algunas ocasiones, la acariciaba, tocaba suavemente su rostro o sus cabellos rubios.

Sabía que lo que hacía era acoso, pero eso le importaba una mierda. Y, aunque suene ilógico, su presencia lo calmaba. El verla dormir, con un rostro sereno, era tranquilizador, sobre todo después de una noche pesada, ya que su trabajo, no era precisamente encantador…

Pero, eso no viene al caso, esa es otra historia. Lo que recordaba era esa noche, aquella que nunca olvidaría. Una noche que se grabó en la mente de Natsu…

_Después de su rutina de vigilancia, a cinco horas del alba, Natsu se materializo en la sala del apartamento de Lucy. Con pasos lentos se dirigió al cuarto de la chica. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Plue, parado y alzando una patita tembloroso. Natsu, alzo la mano, devolviendo el saludo, Plue satisfecho, salió del lugar, dejándolo solo._

_Una mala noche para visitarla. _

_La noche era calurosa, Natsu lo sabía, ya que había estado fuera, pero nunca pensó encontrarse con algo así… Lucy, dormía medio destapada. Y, precisamente esa noche, había decidido dormir en ropa interior y sin brasear._

_Natsu, se debatía entre dar media vuelta y largarse, o quedarse apreciando la buena vista. Sus ojos examinaron el escultural cuerpo. Unas largas piernas, un vientre plano, y unos pechos… enormes. Natsu trago duro. La mejor decisión que podía tomar era la primera opción, largarse._

_Por el bien de Lucy, y por su salud mental, tenía que irse. Pero, su cuerpo no quería moverse. Mierda. Lucy se movió en su cama, y él escucho claramente el ruido de la sabana al deslizarse por la piel de la rubia. También escucho, como la poca manta que la cubría, se caía al piso, dejando a Lucy…_

_Natsu, no supo en que momento se movió, pero lo hizo, para evitar que Lucy cayera. La chica había estado al borde de la cama, y al moverse, se iba a ir de cara contra el piso. Pero los brazos de Natsu la habían cogido. Él se quedó estático, no movió ni un musculo, Lucy estaba despertando._

_Lucy abrió lentamente sus ojos, parpadeo, como queriendo comprobar que lo que veía era real. Sus ojos se encontraron, los chocolates de Lucy con los negros de Natsu. Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación de estar desnudo, expuesto, a los ojos de Lucy, que parecían mirar su alma. Natsu, carraspeo nervioso._

_-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Lucy-. Me… me pareces conocido._

_-Sera mejor que vuelvas a dormir –ignoro la pregunta-. Debes estar cansada._

_Natsu se levantó, con mucho cuidado coloco a Lucy en su cama. Pero no se apartó, ya que Lucy estaba acariciando su mejilla derecha. Natsu aguanto su respiración, la mano de Lucy producía un hormigueo, placentero y… excitante. Maldición._

_Natsu, estaba sensible, perceptivo. Claro, luego de la pelea con esos cuatro __**Teryu**__, estaba en piel viva, con todos sus sentidos al máximo. Y sentía, a cada segundo, que su pantalón se achicaba más._

_-Dime, ¿quién eres? –pidió Lucy-. ¿Por qué sufres? Puedo… ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?_

_Sí, abre tus piernas y déjame entrar._

_-Ti-tienes que dormir –susurro nervioso._

_Con delicadeza, tomo su mano y la aparto de su rostro. Recogió la manta del suelo, y la cubrió con ella. Lucy no dijo nada, sólo lo veía, cosa que incomodaba a Natsu. Una vez, termino se dio media vuelta, para irse._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto._

_-Natsu –respondió sin voltearse a verla._

_Siguió su camino, abrió la puerta, y cuando iba a irse… _

_-¡Natsu! -ella lo llamo. _

_Escucho, el sordo sonido de sus pisadas al acercarse a él, corriendo. Natsu, giro para decirle que se mete de una puta vez a la cama, como que rozaba su límite de paciencia, algo que no tenía en gran cantidad. _

_No logro articular palabra alguna, ya que Lucy llego directo a abrazarlo. Sus brazos lo cubrían, por debajo del hombro, y tenía la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, nadie lo había abrazado desde la perdida de Igneel. Nunca recibió consuelo._

_-No sufras… -susurro Lucy, desconcertándolo-. No fue tu culpa, nada de lo que paso… deja de torturarte._

_Lucy se separó de su pecho, y alzo la mirada, encontrándose con los sorprendidos ojos de Natsu. Natsu no sabía que decir ante eso. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Sufriendo? ¿Torturándose? ¿De qué hablaba Lucy?_

_Toda pregunta mental desapareció, cuando algo suave y cálido roso sus labios. Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron como platos. Lucy estaba besándolo, un beso casto. Pero, el simple rose de sus labios producía un hormigueo, y una descarga eléctrica que bajaba por su columna._

_Natsu se apartó, retrocediendo, y de tan nervioso que estaba, sus pies se enredaron y cayó al piso. Sentí a sus mejillas arder, su corazón acelerado, y respiraba con dificultad… ¡Y solo había sido un rose de labios!_

_Lucy, era tan… tan… rara…_

Natsu fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un escozor en la nariz. El aire que entro a sus pulmones, tenía un olor diferente, uno que conocía muy bien. Era el olor del detergente, el cual irritaba la nariz, dando unas tremendas ganas de estornudar. Un olor que precedía un _**Teryu**_.

Natsu, doblo una esquina, dirigiéndose a una calle casi solitaria. Agudizo su oído y olfato, para comprobar que el maldito Teryu lo siguiese. Con discreción saco una mano del bolsillo, y tomo su daga.

Planes para esta noche: desquitarse con un _**Teryu**_.

* * *

**¿Y les gusto? A que quedo interesante, ¿verdad?**

**P.D: fussili, sì, ese es el libro en el que me inspire. Pero, como habras notado, estoy cambiando casi todo el contexto, y lo adapto a una idea loca que tube al terminar Amante consgrado, el 5to libro de esa saga. Gracias por hacerme recordar el titulo.**

**Y gracias a todos por sus reviews, alegran mi vida y me insentivan a escribir.**

**Ahora, para el proximo cap, Natsu se encuentra con Lucy, y perderemos a Jude, entre mas cosas que les encantara.  
**

**Sayonara mina. Nos leemos luego. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: encuentro

**MINA GOMEN T.T se que deben odiarme y lo entiendo, pero comprendanme, primero: el seis de enero comenzo mi pre, para ingresar a la unas, pero, nunca crei que seria tan duro. A las justas y me doy una hora para escribir, pueden creerlo 1 hora!. eso no me basta, pero lo intento. Bueno como termine este cap decidi publicarlo, y espero que me sepan comprender. Justo hoy tube mi primer parcial, no cuanto de nota tendre, ayer ni pude dormir por el examen... AAAAAHHH!, siento que mi cabeza explotara. pero restemosle importancia a eso. A lo importante, el cap nuevo, dejare de entretenerlos y a leer...  
**

**Teryu** cazador de vampiros

**Koya** lugar donde van a parar las almas de los muertos, un reino para que el alma descanse en paz junto a sus parientes.

**Fikaren** amigo

**Los personajes son de Mashima-sama...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Encuentro… La pérdida de un hermano **

-Genial. Esto es fantástico –murmuro sarcásticamente.

Lucy miro su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos y ella seguía sin llegar. ¿Cómo termino así? La respuesta era algo… estúpida, de la cual se avergonzaba.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? –pregunto al aire.

Si tan sólo no me hubiera bajado, se lamentó mentalmente.

Pero Lucy no pudo evitar hacerlo. Tan solo fue un instante, al momento en que el taxi paro en un semáforo, ella lo vio, estaba cien por ciento segura. Lucy frunció los ceños, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, hacia algo de frio.

Cabellera rosa, pensó mientras recordaba.

Sí, ella había visto una cabellera rosa alborotada, igual a la del chico que veía en sueños. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajo del taxi, pagando rápidamente y lo siguió. Lo vio entrando a un callejón, para cuando ella llego, ya no estaba.

¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?, se cuestionó mentalmente.

Lucy alzo la vista, para fijarse donde estaba. Era una calle poco transitada, caber decir que también poco iluminada, tenía un aspecto tétrico y desolado. Si no se equivocaba debía estar cerca al muelle, lástima que no conocía muy bien toda Manhattan. Ahora, debía esperar a ver a un maldito policía, o llamar a su padre y decir que la recoja porque… se había perdido.

-No… me niego –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El orgullo de Lucy, no le permitía llamar a su padre y pedir ayuda. Así que si la llamaba, le diría que no pudo ir por cuestiones de trabajo, una mentirita blanca que no afectaba a nadie. Pero, la dejaría con curiosidad. Ya hace como una hora que recibió la llamada de su padre, citándola en el club Fairy Tales, un nombre curioso para un club al que solo se va a bailar y divertirse.

Pero, lo que más la intrigaba era el sonido de la voz de su padre. Jude había sonado nervioso. No podía ser posible, ni en mil años, que Jude, aquel hombre serio, frio y calculador, sonara nervioso.

Lucy, siguió caminando, llegando así a una intersección. Derecha, izquierda o de frente, tres opciones. Si seguía de frente llegaría al muelle, por la derecha seguía más cuadras, y a lo lejos se divisaba la ruta central, donde podría coger un taxi. Esa era una buena opción.

Ahora a la izquierda… Lucy, se pasmo, abrió grande sus ojos ante la sorpresa. Un chico de cabello rosa, estaba doblando la esquina, caminó unos diez pasos y dobló a la derecha, siendo seguido de un joven castaño. En ese poco tiempo transcurrido, Lucy no movió ni un pelo. Estaba segura de que lo había visto... un pequeño dolor se agolpo en su cabeza.

_Sera mejor que vuelvas a dormir. Debes estar cansada. _

_Ti-tienes que dormir. _

_Natsu._

Esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza, tenía la vaga impresión de que aquel sujeto se las había dicho, pero… tal vez se estaba equivocando. Aunque no podía negar que era igual al chico que veía en sueños. Sueños fugases, donde Lucy veía un cabello rosa alborotado, unos ojos negros y acariciaba una mejilla del chico, sintiendo una piel cálida y suave…

Lucy sacudió su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos. Una infinita curiosidad se apodero de ella quitándole todo sentido común, comenzó a caminar en dirección de aquel chico, pero a medio trayecto paró bruscamente.

-Pero, ¿que estoy haciendo? -se cuestionó a sí misma.

Lucy se sentía nerviosa y… ¿ansiosa? Quería seguir caminando, y ver a aquel chico, pero… ¿Qué se suponía que haría al verlo? No lo conocía, solo sentía el _impulso_ de verlo, pero eso no bastaba, debía haber una razón en concreto. Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. Miro aquella esquina por donde desapareció el pelirosa, luego, volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando los coches a lo lejos.

Lucy se decidió, dio un suspiro, miro de reojo a la esquina contraria, y tomo el camino derecho. Iba a tomar un taxi, irse a su casa y olvidar todo, así de sencillo era el plan… que no se llegó a cumplir.

A tan solo dos pasos, sólo dos, un ruido llamo su atención, parecía que una piedra era arrojada contra el asfalto. Lucy giro medio cuerpo, y frunció el ceño. Otro ruido similar se oyó, pero esta vez fue acompañado de un grito ahogado.

Lucy sintió un miedo irracional por el chico pelirosa, ya que el ruido parecía venir de ese callejón a donde él se adentró. Esta vez no hubo _peros_ que valgan. Lucy corrió y doblo la esquina… para quedarse congelada.

Lucy abrió los ojos completamente, su sangre se congelo, su respiración se detuvo y un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda. Comenzó a temblar.

El chico pelirosa se encontraba golpeando al joven castaño. Daba puñetazos sin piedad, al vientre de aquel joven, que parecía perder la conciencia. La sangre del castaño bañaba la pared, el piso, y la ropa del pelirosa. El rostro del pelirosa tenía manchas de sangre, y se encontraba… sonriendo. Una sonrisa de burla, que dejaba ver sus dientes, donde se podía observar que los caninos eran más largos de lo normal. Un vampiro.

Lucy trago duro, comenzó a hiperventilar, algo le sucedía, estaba perdiendo el control. Parpadeo un par de veces, y ahí lo vio…

Lucy era consciente del extraño poder que poseía, la visión, como solía llamarlo, le permitía ver más allá de unos simples ojos humanos o vampiros. Y se suponía que ya lo había controlado, por lo que, la situación actual la desconcertaba.

Veía dos almas, una negra, que identifico como la del castaño, estaba al borde de la muerte. La otra era del pelirosa, la cual le parecía conocida, su alma era roja y desprendía calidez, como la de un niño. Pero estaba rodeado de cadenas azules, las que significaban que su pasado lo torturaba y se encontraba sufriendo.

Lucy dio un paso atrás, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Tenía el presentimiento de haber visto aquella alma, y cada que trataba de recordar le dolía la cabeza. La había visto, pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Do…?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto una voz.

Lentamente, Lucy abrió los ojos. Delante de ella estaba el pelirosa, y parecía molesto. Lucy, se fijó en la larga distancia en la que, hace unos momentos, él se encontraba. Ahí, tirado en el piso, estaba el cuerpo del castaño, y no se movía. Está muerto, pensó asustada.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeo Lucy.

Ver un cuerpo muerto, no ayudaba a sacar una buena respuesta. Y además, ni ella misma sabía qué hacía en ese lugar. Lucy, estaba trabada no sabía que responder, su cerebro no la ayudaba, no pensaba con claridad. No podía ni formar una palabra coherente.

Desesperada, busca los ojos de aquel chico. Unos hermosos ojos chocolates se encontraron con unos ojos negros. Lucy se perdió en la mirada del chico, su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Có-cómo te…?

-Shh… calla –dijo con voz suave.

Lucy fue callada y su pregunta quedo en el aire. El pelirosa había puesto un dedo sobre los labios de Lucy para callarla, y tan solo ese pequeño contacto hizo estremecer ligeramente a la rubia. ¿Qué demonios me sucede?, se preguntó internamente.

-Lucy, quiero que te des la vuelta y te vayas –dijo el pelirosa.

Lucy frunció los ceños, como rayos, sabia su nombre si ella nunca se lo dio. Restándole importancia a eso, Lucy se concentró en algo… su voz. La voz de aquel chico era magnifica, le parecía familiar. Lucy trato de recordar algo, pero sucedió lo de siempre, un maldito dolor de cabeza. Que ya comenzaba a hartarla.

-Basta –ordenó-. Deja ya de intentarlo, solo te causara jaqueca.

-¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada.

-Sé que intentas recordar, pero de nada servirá, te esfuerzas en vano.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Dejemos las preguntas de lado. Por qué no eres una buena niña te das la vuelta y te vas –dijo irónico-. Así me ahorrarás explicaciones.

-Porque no soy una niña –subió su manga derecha y alzo su reloj de pulsera- Y, qué crees, tengo mucho tiempo. Que te parece si comienzas a hablar.

El pelirosa la examino de pies a cabeza. Lucy juraría que sintió como manos invisibles acariciaban su cuerpo. Dios, su mirada quemaba. Y por alguna razón, no la incomodaba, es más, le encantaba. ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!, se regañó internamente. Lucy sintió como el calor viajaba a sus mejillas, se estaba sonrojando.

-Nah –desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza-. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, no pienso perder mi tiempo con una rubia tonta.

Okey, todo sentimiento de lastima por ese chico _guapo_ de cabellos rosados se fue a la basura. Lucy apretó los puños, y frunció los ceños, fulminando con la mirada a aquel pelirosa.

-¡¿Cómo que rubia tonta?! ¡POR SI NO SABES HE RECIBIDO DIPLOMAS DE HONOR! ¡MUCHOS DE MIS PROFESORES ME FELICITARON POR MIS EXCELENTES CALIFICACIONES! ¡TUVE UN PROMEDIO PERFECTO!

-Pero que chillona –dijo despectivamente el pelirosa.

-¡No soy chillona! –grito Lucy.

Lucy se abalanzó contra el pelirosa, dispuesta a darle una buena tunda. Pero él fue más hábil, agarro su muñeca, de un movimiento le dio la vuelta, y sujeto sus brazos. Se quedó inmóvil, cuando su espalda choco con el duro cuerpo del chico. Y sintió algo golpear su trasero. Oh my good, él estaba despierto… ¡Literalmente!

El pelirosa bajo su cabeza, Lucy sintió su cálida respiración calentando la piel de su cuello, mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo. Él bajo un poco más la cabeza, y aspiro su cuello. Lo siguiente que Lucy sintió, fue algo húmedo y cálido, su lengua.

Él marcó el camino de su vena yugular hasta llegar al lóbulo, al que le dio ligeros lamidos. De los labios de Lucy escapo un gemido, que fue seguido de un suspiro, pruebas suficientes de que le gustaba lo que el chico hacía.

-Lucy… –susurro con la voz ronca-. Quiero que corras, una vez fuera, toma un taxi, ve a casa, date un baño y duerme. ¿Entendido?

Lucy tenía nublado los sentidos y solo asintió con la cabeza. El chico pasó una mano por su cintura, y la atrajo hacia él, también pasó un brazo por su cuello, como si la abrazara. La mantuvo ahí unos minutos, y luego la soltó.

Lucy abrió los ojos, y sin que su cerebro lo ordenara, comenzó a correr. Salió del callejón, doblo a la izquierda, siguió corriendo, iba a tomar la esquina derecha, cuando choco con alguien.

-Auch –se quejó.

-Lucy. ¿Qué haces acá? –pregunto una voz gruesa.

Lucy alzo la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con Jude. Lucy parpadeo confundida. ¿Qué hago aquí?, se preguntó. Lucy tenía el cerebro revuelto, no entendía nada, solo sabía que tenía que correr, llegar a casa, tomar un baño y dormir, era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

-De-debo ir a casa –murmuro-. Tengo que tomar un baño y dormir.

Jude la miro confundido, lo cual puso nerviosa a Lucy. ¿Por qué dije eso?, se preguntó, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan confundida? ¿Por qué siento que olvido algo?

-Porque no en vez de dormir, vienes conmigo –Jude tomo la muñeca derecha de Lucy-. Vamos, cerca hay un chifa que sirve un rico arroz chaufa –comenzó a jalarla, llevándola por el camino por donde había corrido-. Mientras comes, conversaremos, tengo algo que contarte.

Lucy, quiso protestar, pero decidió quedarse callada, su cerebro estaba de vacaciones. Caminó por reflejo, mientras pensaba sobre el _por qué_ corría y quería llegar desesperadamente a casa. Mientras estaba en su mundo, no noto cuando Jude se quedó quieto, así que choco contra su espalda. Lucy sobo su adolorida nariz, era el segundo golpe. Iba a preguntarle el motivo por el cual paró de improviso, pero una voz se adelantó.

-¿Qué hace un vampiro por aquí? ¡Debo de estar de suerte! –exclamo.

Lucy se fijó que delante de ellos estaban dos hombres, el que había hablado era alto, casi de la talla de Jude, tenía el pelo canoso, y vestía un traje de cuero negro. Lo raro en él era que las arrugas en su rostro, no contrastaba con los músculos de su cuerpo. Su acompañante vestía lo mismo, pero tenía el cabello castaño, y se veía más joven, pero casi de la misma talla y contextura.

-Mira M, tiene compañía –murmuro su acompañante-. Y es rubia.

Lucy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, cuando ambos sujetos posaron su vista en ella. Jude soltó su muñeca, y se puso delante de ella, apartándola de los ojos de aquellos hombres. Lucy no comprendió a que se debía este comportamiento, ya que parecía que Jude quería protegerla, pero… ¿de qué?

-¿Por qué la tapas vampiro? Acaso, ¿es tu compañera?

-M, es rubia, debemos llevarla.

-Lo sé. C, encárgate de ella.

Lucy dio un paso atrás, llevarla… ¿a dónde?

-Lucy. Vete –dijo firme Jude.

Ella lo miro, sin comprender, las preguntas en su cabeza se formaron rápidamente, las ideas y teorías iban y venían, así que saco su propia conclusión. Las cuales se confirmaron con lo que dijo Jude.

-_**Teryu**_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mierda, mierda, y más mierda.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía así con _ella_? ¿Por qué solo lo ponía así _ella_? ¿Por qué?

Natsu, golpeó la pared, dejando un oyó en ella. La frustración lo mataba, las preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta lo desconcertaban y desesperaba. De seguir así, su cerebro estallaría, no era bueno para pensar, él sólo era instinto, actuaba, pero con ella, prefería pensar las cosas.

Natsu giró, y se acercó al cuerpo tirado en un canto, cerca de un basurero, en ese apestoso callejón. Se puso de cuclillas, con una daga en su mano. Rebusco los bolsillos del sujeto, y extrajo un celular y billetera, las cuales las guardo en su chaqueta.

El cuerpo comenzó a moverse, llamando la atención de Natsu. Parece que es resistente, pensó.

-Olvídalo, te pondré fin ahora.

Alzo la daga, y la insertó en el pecho del _**Teryu**_. Mientras veía como el cuerpo se desintegraba en un fino polvo gris, varios recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente, recuerdos recientes. Recuerdos de aquella hembra _rara_ que lo volvía loco.

Porque, tenía que aceptarlo, lo volvía loco. Su aroma, una fragancia exquisita, vainilla, dulce y tentador. Natsu se puso de pie, y se llevó una mano al rostro, cerrando los ojos, y maldiciendo por ser tan débil. Todavía recordaba el calor de aquel cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel. Su pequeño gemido, más magnifico que cualquier música que hubiera escuchado.

Dios, como ansiaba adentrarse en ella, devorarla. Aquello seria el paraíso. Pero no podía, ella era muy especial, y él no quería mancharla. Natsu, retiro su mano, enfundo su daga, y alzo la vista al cielo viendo las estrellas. Sonrió, cuando recordó lo rápido que Lucy podía enfadarse. Y aun enfadada, era hermosa.

Suspiro pesadamente, comenzó a salir del callejón. Pero paró, cuando escucho la voz de Jude, y sintió el aroma de Lucy. Lo peor de todo, pudo percibir el hedor de dos _**Teryu**_. Se mantuvo en las sombras, observando todo, esperando el momento indicado para salir. Porque si uno de esos le ponía un dedo encima a Lucy, él les arrancaría las bolas y se las haría tragar.

Natsu escucho calmado toda la conversación. Desenfundo nuevamente su daga, mientras veía como Lucy retrocedía a paso lento y Jude se preparaba para la lucha.

-Te parece si me uno –dijo Natsu, saliendo de las sombras.

Jude lo miro de reojo, los _**Teryu**_ lo fulminaron con la mirada, y Lucy lo miro confundida. Camino tranquilamente, deteniéndose a tres pasos de ellos.

-Mi señor, puedo encargarme solo –murmuro Jude.

-Tú encárgate de tu hija. Y déjame la diversión a mí.

-Porque no mejor, que mi compañero se llevé a la rubia, y yo me divierto con ustedes –propuso el hombre canoso.

-Jodete –respondió Natsu.

-¡Lucy, largarte de una maldita vez! –le grito Jude.

Lucy, tembló ligeramente, siendo sorprendida, Natsu se dio cuenta, que tenía la mirada clavada en él, y parecía que esperaba algo de él.

-Todo va estar bien –susurro Natsu.

No se reconocía, ¿él acababa de decir eso? Lucy, asintió con la cabeza dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Natsu se quedó viéndola, intrigado del por qué había dicho aquello, como si quisiera que ella no este preocupada…

Natsu, había bajado la guardia, y el _**Teryu**_ castaño aprovecho aquello. Sacó una Beretta de 9 mm, apunto al pecho de Natsu, y… jalo el gatillo.

**¡PUM! **

-¡NOOOO! –se escuchó el grito de Lucy.

Natsu sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho... y contemplo como caía el cuerpo de Jude. Se había interpuesto en medio, para salvar la vida del rey. Natsu, apretó los puños, chirrió los dientes y un sutil gruñido de furia asesina se escuchó. En unos segundos, ya estaba detrás de los _**Teryu**_.

Para cuando ambos hombres intentaron voltear, Natsu se adelantó. De un puñetazo mando al castaño contra la pared. Giro rápidamente, esquivando el golpe del hombre canoso. De un movimiento hábil, clavo la daga en el pecho del _**Teryu**_, el cual se desintegro. Giro y caminó en dirección del otro _**Teryu**_, quien comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

Lo agarró del cuello, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como los huesos se resquebrajaban. Alzo la daga y se la inserto en el pecho, tan lento, que vio la agonía en los ojos grises del _**Teryu**_. Una vez la daga se hundió, el cuerpo se desintegro. Natsu bajo los brazos, y se maldijo a sí mismo.

-Padre… resiste. Por favor… -sollozaba Lucy.

Natsu se acercó a ellos. Lucy tenía Jude echado en sus piernas, y le acariciaba las mejillas, mientras las lágrimas caían sin control. Natsu se puso de cuclillas, y comenzó a examinar la herida.

-Maldición –murmuró.

Lucy alzo la vista y lo miro, Natsu desvió la mirada, no quería verla a los ojos para decirle que la herida era grabe. Ni por muy vampiro que era, iba a sobrevivir. La bala había perforado el corazón, y se alojó en el pulmón. Estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente.

-Va estar bien, ¿verdad? –dijo Lucy algo desesperada-. Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital…

-Lu… cy –susurro débilmente Jude-. Lo sien… to.

-No hables, no te esfuerces.

-Jude, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –murmuró Natsu-. ¡No tenías por qué hacerlo!

-El… voto de… un her-hermano. Pro… teje siempre… la vida… del re-rey.

El escozor en los ojos de Natsu, le avisaron de que se pondría a llorar. Trago duro, tratando de hacer pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Jude Heartfilia, era un vampiro de honor.

-Egoísta… -dijo Lucy con voz quebrada-. Me vas a dejar… sola. No quiero perderte… _padre_.

Lucy comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Natsu, desvió la vista de ella a Jude, viendo como en los labios del macho se formaba una sonrisa de orgullo. También noto, como aquellos ojos marrones perdían vida. El _**Koya**_ había venido a buscarlo, y nada iba a evitar que se lo llevaran. Jude giro un poco la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en Natsu.

-Mi se-señor, lo… prometiste, ha-hace… ve-veinticinco… años.

Natsu entendió a qué promesa se refería, así que se llevó la mano al pecho, en el corazón. Iba hacer un voto, en honor de su _**fikaren**_.

-Por mi honor. No te fallare.

Los labios, ya resecos, de Jude, dibujaron una sonrisa de alivio. Volvió su vista a Lucy, alzo una mano temblorosa, y seco una lagrima de la mejilla de Lucy.

-Me a-alegro… que vol-volvieras… a llamarme… _padre_ –tomo aire-. Es-espero… que m-me… per-perdones… al-algún día –más aire-. T-te amo… hi-hija mía… Lu-Lucy…

La mano de Jude cayó al suelo, sin vida. Natsu se quedó atónito, mientras Lucy comenzaba a temblar, estaba en shock. Pasaron como un minuto, para que Natsu volviera en sí. Con el dorso de la mano, se limpió las traicioneras lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. Con mucho cuidado, tomo el cuerpo de Jude, y lo alzo. Lo llevo al callejón, y lo recostó en una esquina.

Saco su celular, y mando un corto mensaje a Loke. Volvió a guardar el aparato, y fue con Lucy. Quien no se había movido de su posición, seguía temblando, y de sus ojos no paraban de caer lágrimas. Natsu, sabia como se sentía ella, ya que el también había perdido a su padre delante de sus ojos.

-Lucy, tenemos que irnos.

Natsu no recibió respuesta alguna. Lucy parecía ida… Natsu alzo la mirada y viro el rostro a la derecha, frunció los ceños. A cinco cuadras, se venían acercando un grupo de seis _**Teryu**_. Y como si no fuera poco, también escucho las sirenas de la policía, debieron de haber escuchado el disparo. Tenían que irse, ¡YA!

-¡Lucy! –llamo.

Lucy alzo la mirada, y Natsu noto todo el sufrimiento que había en ese par de ojos achocolatados. Eso le partió el alma. ¿Qué podría hacer él para evitar ese sufrimiento?, se cuestionó.

Por puro impulso, alzo la mano, y se la ofreció.

-Ven conmigo Lucy –dijo, mientras le sonreía.

* * *

**Y, les gusto? espero que si... bueno mande sus reviews. **

**Espero me comprendadn y tengan paciencia ya que lo que se acerca sera muy interesante... jiji. alistense que dentro de muy poco mi mente loca les dara limonada... y van a conocer a los miembros de la hermandad... preparences...  
**

**NOTA: a todos los que leen Hanna Yori Dango, esperense un poquis, que el cap ya casi termina, solo espero tener tiempo para poder terminarlo. **

**Nos leemos, sayonara mina... y gomen... T.T  
**


	5. Chapter 4: noticias

**Dali:**querida

**Teryu**: cazador de vampiros

**Koya**: lugar donde van a parar las almas de los muertos, un reino para que el alma descanse en paz junto a sus parientes.

**Lasnal**: libro donde se narra la historia de todos los miembros que pertenecen y pertenecieron a la hermandad.

**Ranigh Yuner**: guardia privada del rey, el cual realiza un voto, donde jura proteger la vida del rey a costa de la suya. Para un miembro de la hermandad es el mayor título que se le puede conceder.

**Clefaris**: consejo de aristocráticos. Está conformado por las diecinueve familias con sangre muy pura, solo los líderes de cada familia tiene derecho a participar de la reuniones que llevan a cabo. Ellos velan por que se cumplan las tradiciones.

**La Cripta**: mausoleo sagrado perteneciente a la hermandad. Su ubicación es desconocida, excepto para los miembros de la hermandad. En ella se realizan ceremonias ya sea de iniciación, funerales y acciones disciplinarias. A ese lugar solo pueden ir la Thessad, los miembros de la hermandad, e incluso los que se preparan para su iniciación.

**Garmodan:**guardián de una hembra en custodia

**Priqen**: miembro de la alta sociedad, considerado príncipe

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Mashima-sama...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Noticias… Sorpresas tras sorpresas **

De un rincón oscuro de aquel sucio callejón, se asomó a la luz, la silueta de un hombre. Este caminó al rincón opuesto, el cual era ligeramente iluminado, lo cual permitía percibir un cuerpo en el piso. El hombre se agacho, quedando de cuclillas a un costado de dicho cuerpo. Alzo una mano y la acerco al cuerpo, a escasos centímetros, la retiro bruscamente, viro el rostro de lado contrario, mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes.

-Cabrones –maldijo por lo bajo.

Lentamente volvió la mirada al cuerpo inerte en el sucio piso. Cuando a su campo de visión llego el rostro pálido y sin vida de aquel al que consideraba un gran amigo, se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Y pensar que hace como dos horas había estado conversando con él, lo había visto preocupado, pero con vida. Y ahora… estaba muerto.

Una lagrima asomo, pero él se la limpio rápidamente. Después de todo, ver muertes era algo normal en su _trabajo_. Así que, tenía que cumplir con lo que había venido a hacer. Natsu había sido específico en el corto mensaje, y él tenía que obedecer.

-Jude, amigo mío… -susurro.

El timbre de su celular lo corto. Maldiciendo, saco al inoportuno artefacto y molesto contesto.

-Hola –dijo irritado.

-_No jodas… soy yo el que debería estar molesto. Dijiste que en cinco llegabas, y ya paso veinte. Así que, Loke trae tu maldito culo acá_ –respondió una voz enfada.

-Gray, no estoy de humor para tus berrinches.

-_¿Berrinches? ¡¿Cómo que…?!_

-¡Gray! –lo interrumpió-. Mataron a Jude –susurro bajo.

-_¿Qué?_ –murmuró la voz desconcertada de Gray-. _Espera… Natsu… ¿Natsu lo sabe?_

-Sí, él estuvo presente.

-_¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?_

-No lo sé, solo me mando un corto mensaje. Me pidió que me encargara del cuerpo.

-_¿Dónde estás?_

-En un callejón cerca al muelle.

-_¡¿Qué?!_ –gritó molesto-. _No pensaras hacerle la ceremonia en un sucio callejón._

-Gray, no tengo opción. Hay policías cerca, no puedo sacar el cuerpo. Ya después le haremos un funeral apropiado en la _**Cripta**_.

-_Mierda_ –maldijo.

-Gray, hazme un favor y arregla una reunión para todos los hermanos. Supongo que tendremos que escoger un nuevo _**Ranigh Yuner**_ para Natsu. Y realizar el funeral de Jude. Si no estoy mal, Jellal debió haber llegado hoy con noticias, hazle una visita, él debe enterarse de esto.

-_Sí, lo hare cuanto antes._

-Gracias.

Loke colgó y se guardó el celular. De sus labios salió un cansado suspiro. Bueno, es hora de comenzar, pensó. Alargo el brazo y alzo la chaqueta ensangrentada de Jude, con la otra mano sacó la daga de su funda. Dejo la chaqueta en su lugar, y cogió una mano, poniéndolo a la altura del estómago, hizo lo mismo con la otra. En medio de las gélidas manos, acomodo la daga.

Loke se puso de pie, se llevó la mano hecha puño, al corazón. Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y hablo en la lengua madre:

_-Tu muerte fue vengada por aquel al que juraste proteger, tu voto ha sido cumplido, tu honor reconocido, macho digno de mención en el __**Lasnal**__, nombre que será contado por tu vocación como __**Ranigh Yuner**__ del rey que no ha asumido su trono. Jude Heartfilia, que el __**Koya**__ guarde de ti._

Al terminar, Loke retiro la mano del pecho y alzo la mano libre, para quitarse el guante de cuero. Ni bien el guante desapareció, todo el callejón se vio iluminado por una luz amarilla intensa, la cual provenía de la mano de Loke.

Loke observo su mano un instante, la odiaba. Siempre quiso cortársela, pero no tenía el valor, era cobarde. Y aun así, si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera servido de nada, esa mierda fundía el metal como la lava. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Un cuchillo había llegado hasta su mano, y termino con metal líquido esparcido sobre el piso.

Loke frunció los ceños antes de sacudir la cabeza, para alejar sus recuerdos. De repente se quedó quieto, su oído capto sonido de pasos y una conversación no muy lejos de allí. Por lo menos a unas cuatro cuadras. Así que se decidió a continuar con lo que tenía que hacer. Se puso de cuclillas y acerco su mano al cuerpo de Jude.

El cuerpo de Jude se volvió cenizas en cuanto lo toco. Mientras desintegraba el cuerpo, a su mente llego una duda. Loke sabía que Jude había hablado con Natsu de su hija, pero… ¿Natsu había aceptado?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Cómo fue que terminé así?!

-¡Calla y sigue corriendo!

Lucy apresuro el paso, pero era todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Natsu apretó su mano, y de un jalón la acerco a él, con un movimiento ágil, la cargo al estilo princesa y siguió corriendo. Lucy noto como incrementaba su velocidad, se agarró fuerte de su cuello, y cerró sus ojos.

Los estaban siguiendo seis _**Teryu**_, tres detrás y dos a cada lado. Ellos buscaban acorralarlos, pero en un lugar solitario, así que intentaban hacerlos voltear en un callejón. Pero eso iba a ser difícil, Natsu tenía sentidos súper-desarrollados, así que sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, a una calle en hora pico.

Natsu doblo una esquina, la cual daba a Central Park, para su buena suerte, o la de Lucy, el semáforo estaba en rojo para los carros y verde para los peatones. Y en la otra esquina una señora bajaba de un taxi.

Esquivando a las personas que cruzaban, logro llegan al taxi, que tenía la puerta abierta. De manera brusca entró y cerró la puerta.

-219 West Northfield Road, en la ruta 508, en Livinstong –dijo de manera rápida.

El chofer se volteó frunciendo el ceño.

-Disculpe señor pero eso…

El chofer parpadeo, la mirada penetrante de Natsu lo dejo callado, en una milésima de segundo se adentró en su cerebro y lo dejo en estado de trance, después de todo la mente de este humano era débil. Le dio órdenes directas a su cerebro y el chofer volteo sin decir palabra, puso en marcha el coche un instante antes de ser alcanzados por los _**Teryu.**_

-Por poco –suspiro mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Lucy se quedó callada y se abrazó a si misma temblando un poco. Padre… pensó triste recordando las constantes discusiones que había tenido con él, su indiferencia cuando ella era pequeña, y ahora… solo recordaba su rostro pálido y sus ojos sin vida. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, amenazando con salir… pero una mano cálida la abrazo por detrás del hombro y la atrajo a un cuerpo cálido.

Lucy alzo la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos negros, otra vez perdió el control de su visión y pudo ver el alma roja de aquel vampiro, también las cadenas que apretujaban su cuerpo, felicidad reprimida, habían encerrado la alegría de aquel cuerpo.

-Jude… tu padre, fue un gran macho, y… él te quiso mucho, tenlo por seguro.

Lucy se abrazó a él, para amortiguar su llanto. Natsu se sintió algo incómodo pero se acostumbró rápido y para calmarla decidió acariciarle la cabeza. No supo en que momento ella llego a dormirse, pero así lo hizo, él se quedó quieto observándola en silencio. El viaje hasta la casa seria largo, así que se relajó en presencia de la rubia. Lo que ahora debía hacer era pensar en una forma de decirle que el seria su _**Garmodan**_, al menos hasta que consiga un macho.

Aquella idea le hacía sentir incomodo, la razón la desconocía, pero Lucy no podría quedarse para siempre con él, él era un guerrero, un macho que defendería a la raza y un rey que renuncio a su corona. Un suspiro pesado salió de sus labios, ¿qué haría? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a los demás hermanos? Dios… los problemas que le esperaban. Un pequeño dolor en su cabeza, comenzó a fastidiarlo, un dolor que reconocía. Maldijo su suerte en voz baja, casi inaudible para un humano, para luego comenzar a regular su respiración.

La ira lo había controlado en ese momento, en el momento que vio a Jude caer, pero aquel ser que su cuerpo encerraba no se liberó y eso era raro, miro de reojo a Lucy, sintiendo tanta calma con su presencia, su aroma y la calidez que desprendía ese frágil cuerpo… frágil…

-Mierda, se supone que ayer debía ver a Lissana –se dijo recordándose a sí mismo lo que se había olvidado.

Pero la sed todavía no lo controlaba a él, ¿pero a ella? No, no podía ser, Lissana no perdería la cordura fácilmente, bien, luego de hablar con Lucy, debería ir a verla. Hizo una mueca con sus labios, a sabiendas de que lo que le esperaba en casa de los Strauss no sería nada lindo, no si los hermanos de Lissana estaban presentes.

El taxi paro frente a unas rejas de metro y medio de altura, el metal era negro y algunas plantas se enredaban en aquellas puertas enrejadas. Natsu abrió la puerta, de su bolsillo saco un fajo de billetes y se los dio al chofer, quien no mostraba signo alguno de reacción, pues estaba en trance todavía, cargo a Lucy y bajo. Una vez cerró la puerta, libero la mente del chofer quien recobro su conciencia y se sorprendió del dinero que tenía en mano, bajo dispuesto a devolver lo que se le había sido entregado, pero no vio a nadie, su cliente ya se había ido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las ventanas de una casa de estilo rustico se abrieron de par en par, el viento frio de la noche, movió las cortinas guindas ocultando la silueta de un hombre. Este misterioso hombre avanzo con pasos lentos, mientras se quitaba su cinturón, botándolo encima de un sillón en una esquina, hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta de cuero y la pechera que usaba para guardar sus Glock 45, las cuales dejo encima de un escritorio, se movió hacia el armario, dejando en este sus dagas y su camiseta negra, quedando con el torso desnudo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, haciendo que el hombre dirija rápidamente su vista ahí, vio en el umbral de la puerta a una hermosa mujer, sus cabellos rojos iluminados por las luces del pasillo, tenía una mano en la cintura y fruncía los seños, haciéndola ver molesta. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre, la luz permitió que se le notara su cabello azulado y un tatuaje en el lado derecho del rostro.

-_**Dali**_, te he…

-No digas nada, Jellal –amenazo avanzando lentamente, haciendo que la habitación se ilumine con el simple deseo de su mente-. Un mes, un puto mes… ¡¿qué coño tienes que hacer con esos inútiles de los de la _**Clefaris**_?! ¡¿Eh?! –reclamo cruzada de brazos.

-Defender a Natsu, _**dali**_, ese es mi trabajo. Venga, no te enojes, estaré aquí por dos días, aprovechémoslo –dijo sonriente y mirándola pícaramente.

-¿Dos días? –pregunto algo horrorizada-. Odio tu trabajo, ¿te lo he dicho?

-Un millón de veces –respondió acercándose peligrosamente a ella-. Erza… extrañaba tu aroma.

La mujer se sonrojo, sabiendo que vendría luego de esas palabras. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios carnosos, que Jellal devoró rápidamente. Las grandes manos masculinas la rodearon, se posaron en el trasero femenino impulsándola del suelo y esas largas piernas rodearon su cintura. El beso era desenfrenado, demostrando lo mucho que se habían echado de menos, el deseo, la lujuria y el amor que ambos se tenían. Con pasos lentos, la llevo a la gran cama de esa habitación, con delicadeza puso el cuerpo de la mujer que le robaba los sueños, abandono sus labios, para comenzar a bajar por su cuello, mientras sus manos se deshacían de la blusa que llevaba puesta, desabrochando rápidamente cada botón, exponiendo esos pechos bien dotados. Los labios de la pelirroja se entreabrían y los gemidos salían sin control, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de despeinar al hombre que continuaba con la labor de deshacerse de esas molestas prendas.

El sostén dejo de estorbar, permitiendo el deguste de esos suaves pechos, los gemidos alcanzaron un tono más elevado, no conforme con eso, una mano traviesa descendió, dando caricias descaradas y adentrándose en el short corto de la bella mujer, un dedo se introdujo en lo profundo de la pelirroja, quien grito por la repentina intromisión.

-Es… estas ju-jugando sucio –dijo entrecortadamente.

-_**Dali**_… estas muy caliente. Me has extrañado mucho… ¿verdad?

-Cá-cállate y continúa.

Una sonrisa pervertida le dio su pareja, saco el dedo que había estado dentro de su mujer, recibiendo un quejido de ella. Se incorporó y le quito la prenda, junto a las bragas, dejando esa parte de ella al descubierto. Erza sintió como la devoraba con la mirada, pues tenía las piernas abiertas, exponiéndose a él, por un momento se sintió como una puta cualquiera, pero… eso le importaba muy poco, Jellal le había cumplido muchas de sus fantasías mas perversas, que la vergüenza le importaba muy poco en estos momentos, extendió ambas manos a él, en una invitación a que continuara. Inclino levemente la cabeza, dejando expuesto su blanco cuello, ella podía sentir el hambre de él, hambre de su cuerpo y de su sangre.

Los colmillos de Jellal, saltaron ante la vista de ese blanco cuello, esta noche, se encargaría de devorar a Erza, no la dejaría en estos dos días, no señor. Se inclinó de forma lenta, torturándose y torturándola, pues eso lo hacía más excitante, más ver la súplica en esas orbes marrones. Abrió la boca, dejando al aire sus colmillos, oliendo el dulce vino, que pronto probaría…

El timbre de la casa sonó, rompiendo la magia del momento.

-Pero que mierda… -refunfuño, apretando los puños, pues el timbre seguía sonando, difícil de ignorar.

-¡Oh! ¡Fantástico! –exclamo Erza, presa de la frustración sexual.

Rápidamente se cubrió con la sabana, mientras Jellal, se relajaba para no descuartizar a la persona que los había interrumpido. Eran las tres de la madrugada, a quien se le ocurría llamarlo a esta hora. Maldición.

-Jellal, no lo mates, solo… tortúralo –le dijo en broma, al ver la furia en los ojos de su pareja.

Jellal, sonrió, saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, terminaría rápido esto, para luego continuar con lo que había comenzado con Erza. Bajo al primer piso, camino un trecho hasta alcanzar la puerta principal de la casa y la abrió de forma brusca.

-¿Qué? –pregunto a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Hola a ti también Jellal –dijo sarcásticamente, olfateo un poco el aire-. Vaya, parece que interrumpí.

-Se breve, Gray.

-Claro, Erza me descuartizara si demoro a su macho.

-Gray… -dijo impaciente.

-Ok, ok. Tenemos un caído en acción.

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? -pregunto seriamente.

-Despacio, veamos… Jude Heartfilia, cerca al muelle del East River, con un disparo en el corazón y pulmón, sino me equivoco, y fue hace como una hora.

Jellal apretó las manos, esto era un grave problema, Jude muerto… los de la _**Clefaris**_ verían este incidente como algo a favor, ya no tendría argumentos para poder evitar que se hagan con el trono. Se mordió el labio frustrado, hasta que una duda recorrió su mente.

-Y Natsu, ¿él lo sabe? –pregunto al informante.

-Sí, él estuvo presente –dijo serio, mirando a los ojos de Jellal-. _El macho murió, digno de su nombre y cumpliendo su voto_ –agrego en la lengua madre.

-No lo dudo, avisa a todos, tenemos que reunirnos cuanto antes –le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Camino a paso lento a su habitación, aquella donde su amada lo esperaba. Dios… que haría él si ella se le era arrebatada, no podría vivir, apretó los dientes, maldiciendo a todo en murmullos. Que se vallan a la mierda los de la _**Clefaris**_, Erza era más valiosa y la guerra contra los _**Teryu**_ parecía hacerse más sangrienta, no se arriesgaría a perderla, él la protegería de todo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, viéndola echada en la cama, jugando con su daga, no la quería en combate, pero ella era buena con las armas y en peleas a puño limpio, eso lo aliviaba, dejaría que porte una daga cada que salía de compras. Se acercó y se introdujo en la cama, abrazándose a ella, hundiendo su rostro en sus pechos desnudos, invadiéndose de su aroma.

Erza, se sorprendió ante el acto, pues pensaba que llegaría y se le lanzaría en una, pero ahora la abrazaba como un niño asustado buscando refugio, rodeo el rostro de Jellal, brindándole confianza y seguridad. Si no se equivocaba le habían traído malas noticias, por eso estaba así, acaricio levemente los cabellos de Jellal, este alzo el rostro, se miraron a los ojos, transmitiendo tanto en una mirada, Erza acerco el rostro del vampiro y lo beso suavemente, rompió el beso, y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Duerme, olvida todo por un momento Jellal –le susurro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu miraba a la persona sentada frente a él, la mesa era larga y a pesar de su poco tamaño podía verlo, aburrido… bailaba sus dedos en la mesa, haciendo un ruido similar al galope de un caballo, por la puerta al comedor ingreso un gato alado color azul, trayendo té, para el invitado.

-Ahí tiene Makarov –dijo mientras hacía entrega de la taza humeante.

Makarov agradeció con la mano, se dispuso a beber del té, mientras el gato se acercaba a su dueño, al que consideraba padre. La taza cayó al suelo rompiéndose, el gato y el joven pelirosa alzaron rápidamente la mirada podían ver el rostro del hombrecito volverse rojo, con las manos en su boca, hasta que escupió su contenido.

-¡QUEMA! –exclamo sacando al lengua y tratando de enfriarla echándole aire con la mano.

-Natsu, olvide decirle que estaba caliente. ¡Aye! –le dijo al peli rosa, quien solo rodo los ojos.

Había bajado e ingresado rápido, con Lucy en sus brazos, la puerta se la abrió Happy, dejándole el paso libre, condujo el cuerpo durmiente hasta la sala, Happy lo volvió a ayudar, activando un mecanismo de una de las paredes, la cual abrió una estrada secreta subterránea. Se adentró en esta, hasta llegar al que era su cuarto, entro y recostó a la chica en su cama, salió de la habitación dejándola sola, pues parecía estar cansada. Volvió a la sala, donde Happy le informo de la visita que tenía, y aquí estaba… atendiendo la visita, ¿Qué quería ahora ese viejo?

-Natsu –hablo, aclaro la garganta alejando el dolor-. Mavis quiere verte.

-¿Mavis? –pregunto incrédulo-. Creí que habíamos quedado en un acuerdo la última vez.

-Esta vez es diferente, no te llama para un sermón. Quiere que vayas preparado para tu asenso al trono y lleva a tu compañera.

Natsu dejó de respirar por un momento, ¿había escuchado bien? Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pero luego esta sorpresa se transformó en ira, ira hacia su persona, ni muerto subiría al trono, él no era digno de ocupar el lugar que le había pertenecido a Igneel, y demonios… Igneel le había puesto por compañera a una hembra muy frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana. Definitivamente no, no podía hacer eso…

-¿Te has enterado?

-¿Enterado? ¿De qué? –pregunto intrigado.

-De los ataques, las colonias han caído Natsu –respondió serio, dejando a Natsu sorprendido-. Han atacado cada colonia, ninguna se salvó, los _**Teryu**_ los invadieron cuando el sol cubría la tierra. Indefensos… mataron a inocentes, niños, vampiros que no pasaban el cambio, inclusive atacaron Mermaid Heels…

El puño de Natsu golpeo contra la mesa, callando al viejo hombre y asustando al gato. Atacaron Mermaid Heels, la colonia donde se refugiaban las hembras que habían sido maltratadas por sus compañeros, un lugar donde ellas habían encontrado un refugio, y no solo eso… habían atacado a todas las colonias, vampiros inocentes, ¿cómo paso eso?

-¿Qué harás? Los sobrevivientes se están refugiando en ciudades humanas, pero no podrán permanecer mucho tiempo en ellas, no tienen recursos y los _**Priquen**_ sobrevivientes vienen a esta ciudad, buscan el apoyo del rey, para restituir todo, te vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Qué harás?

-¡No sé! –rugió impotente.

-Asume tu trono y lidéranos, como un buen rey, como Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel.

Ambas miradas se sostuvieron, el tiempo pareció detenerse por unos momentos, hasta que el hombrecito vio el caos que se liberaba en la mente del peli rosa, cerró los ojos, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, antes de salir del comedor paro un momento y miro de soslayo al confundido peli rosa.

-Piénsalo detenidamente, tus problemas personales pueden afectar a un montón de vampiros y en estos momentos necesitamos un buen líder, por tu sangre pura, eres el indicado –dijo para dar media vuelta e irse.

Natsu apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos perdidos en la nada, su mente tratando de procesar lo que le había informado Makarov, y preguntándose a sí mismo… ¿Qué haría?

-Natsu… -susurro el gato viéndolo desde su sitio junto a la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lissana, deja de estar parada ahí –pidió una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos albinos.

La susodicha, una mujer con el mismo color de cabellos, solo que cortos y de apariencia más joven, giro al escuchar el pedido de su hermana, suspirando hizo lo pedido, se alejó de la ventana, las cerro y se acercó a la mujer, sonriéndole inocentemente.

-Lo siento, Mira es solo que… -miro a través del vidrio transparente a las afueras, un bosque cubierto por la negrura de la noche-. Tengo un presentimiento, Natsu me necesita –se justificó.

-Lissana, sabes lo mucho que te quiero ver feliz, pero… deberías dejarlo ya, te a cambiado, ¡tú no eras así!

-Mira… no he cambiado –se quejó haciendo pucheros infantiles.

-Sí, lo has hecho. Ya no eres mi dulce hermana fastidiosa, ahora solo paras encerrada en este cuarto, esperando su visita –trato de razonar con su testaruda hermana.

La menor de las dos albinas, se sorprendió ante lo que su hermana mayor le estaba diciendo, ¿sería cierto? Paseo su mirada por toda la habitación, era hermosa, paredes pintadas de un suave lavanda, el piso de mármol, una alfombra en medio, debajo de su cama, la cual era de gran tamaño, algunos de sus dibujos cubrían las paredes, fotos de ella y su familia. Al lado de su cama encima del mueble junto a la lámpara una foto del que era su compañero, aunque la ceremonia no se había consumado. Esto era lo que veía a diario, salía solo a las comidas, evitaba casi todo contacto, con ansias de que llegara el tercer sábado cada tres meses, cuando él venía a alimentarse y alimentarla, ese día se bañaba, arreglaba y preparaba para él, con la esperanza de que consumara la ceremonia, con la esperanza de que la haga suya…

Pero eso era un efímero sueño, ya que por mucho que bien se vistiera o arreglara, él parecía notar algo en ella, algo que le impedía estar mucho tiempo encerrado con ella. Algo que impedía que él la deseara de la manera que quería, qué podría ser ese algo, ella no sabía. Había intentado de todo, de todo para él la viera con deseo, pero nada funcionaba. Incluso se atrevió a pedir consejo a Erza y Bisca, dos hembras que habían logrado mantener una relación estable con dos machos respetables, miembros de la hermandad, guerreros. Pero ni aun así, nada parecía funcionar.

-Lissana –llamo su hermana con voz dulce.

La mujer de largo cabello albino, acaricio el hombro de su pequeña hermana, para luego abrazarla, brindándole seguridad. Odiaba verla así, era la compañera del rey, un rey que renunció a la corona, un rey que hacia sufrir a su hermana. Llevaban así como doscientos años, él su pareja, siempre lejos, siempre distante, nunca con ella, mientras ella se esforzaba por complacerlo cada que venía para alimentarse y alimentarla. Sencillamente no quería ver sufrir a Lissana, pero parte de la culpa la tenía ella, que se negaba a dejarlo, ¿es qué le gustaba seguir sufriendo?

-Mira, creo que… me arreglare, mañana vendrá y quiero estar bien para él –dijo, mientras se separaba del abrazo de su hermana y salía de la habitación.

-Lissana –refunfuño con un suspiro pesado.

-¿No lograste nada, hermana? –pregunto un hombre alto con los cabellos de la misma tonalidad.

-No Elfman, Lissana no entiende razones, ya no quiero verla así.

-Yo tampoco, pero que podemos hacer.

-Solo rezar para que se dé cuenta pronto –dijo para proceder a correr las cortinas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

_Este lugar… lo conocía de algún lado._

_-¡Vamos Lucy! Dicen que ella no se equivoca, sus predicciones se cumplen, ¿no estas emocionada?_

_Lucy miro a la chica que tenía en frente, era Clara, su amiga de la preparatoria, parpadeo confundida, desconcertada. ¿Qué hacía Clara ahí? ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? _

_-Mira es allá, la tienda de la adivina Éclair, la gitana –apunto una carpa con la entrada abierta._

_Lucy solo caminaba por reflejo, su mente era un caos, no entendía nada, pero… quizás exageraba, además Clara estaba pagando una sesión doble, así que no podía hacer que gaste por gusto dinero. Las dos jóvenes entraron, y se sentaron en unas sillas, frente a una mesa cubierta por un mantel morado con bordados de flores._

_-¿Cuál de las dos quiere saber su futuro? –pregunto la gitana, viendo a ambas jóvenes adolescentes._

_Clara codeo a Lucy, diciendo que sea ella la primera, Lucy la miro algo molesta, no creía en este tipo de cosas, pero no iba a echar al agua esa suma de dinero, suspiro antes de alzar su mano y mostrarle a palma a aquella mujer, las manos de la gitana tocaron las suyas, examinando minuciosamente. Lucy aburrida, decidió examinar a la mujer, para distraer su mente, vestía un traje hindú, entonces por qué decía ser gitana, se preguntó al notar el detalle._

_-Vaya… te veo abrazada por un hombre, uno que se aferra a ti con todas sus fuerzas, una mana tuya esta sobre las de él, mientras que la otra acaricia el hocico de un extraño ser, que está detrás de ustedes, es colosal y posee unos enormes ojos rojos, pero te ve con deseo, al igual que aquel hombre, este parece morder tu cue…_

_-¡Basta! –exclamo la rubia retirando su mano._

_¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un cuento o una profecía?_

_-Disculpe mi descortesía, no creo en este tipo de cosas y ahora sé porque –dijo antes de salir de ese lugar._

_Ignoro los gritos de Clara y corrió, no sabía a donde, solo lo hacía, doblo una esquina, para quedarse quieta, veía a un chico de cabellos rosas, a ella y a su padre. Se acercó a ellos, dudosa de si era real, cuando el sonido del disparo inundo la calle solitaria y vio caer el cuerpo de su padre, corrió hacia él, pero no llegaba, estaba haciéndose más lejos, cada vez más lejos…_

-¡Padre! –grito incorporándose bruscamente en la cama.

Regulo su respiración, antes de notar el lugar donde estaba, todo estaba oscuro, palpo con sus manos, y sintió unas sábanas frescas, dudosa comenzó a moverse hasta encontrar la orilla, se sentó de la misma forma, palpo con las manos a cada lado, buscando alguna lámpara cerca, y encontró una. La encendió, para ver el lugar donde estaba…

-Este no es mi cuarto –susurro observando lo que podía de la habitación.

Recordó lo que había pasado, ella estaba dentro de un taxi y luego cayo dormida por el cansancio de haber llorado, junto a ella había estado aquel hombre de pelo rosa, ahora que se lo pensaba… no sabía su nombre… La puerta se abrió, quien quiera que haya ingresado, Lucy no pudo reconocerlo por la falta de Luz, hasta que el intruso llego a lo que la lámpara podía iluminar, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como el gato de color azul caminaba en dos patas, alzaba la mano y…

-Aye, extraña rubia que chilla –saludo alzando la patita.

-¡EL GATO HABLO!

* * *

**Hola Minna, se que me quieren matar... lo entiendo, haganlo, estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi cuello, porque les falle, tarde tanto en subir el capitulo, que meresco la muerte :c Si lo quiern hacer no me detendre, si me quieren odiar tampoco, pero antes quiero decir mis ultimas palabras T.T**

**-Minna, tarde por pequeños problemas que tube que afrontar, al ser universitaria, tube unos problemas que ya soluciones y no quiero hablar sobre ellos**

**-Otro es que la universidad es un asco, ni bien comence mis clases a la semana, comenzaron los examenes, me toman un monton de examenes, me quita mi tiempo estudiar y es algo difisil escribir, sobre todo por que los estudios te quitan ideas :c**

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir y quiero que quede por su cuenta si me escriben o no un review, y lo que tengan que expresarme haganlo, yo escuchare todo (leere (? ) Me esforce mucho en este capitulo y la historia seguira, pero quiza tarde otra vez, espero que me tengan paciencia, pues la universidad no es nada facil, mas es estudio, siento que mi cerebro explotara ._.**

**Agradesco a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews hasta estos capitulos que voy publicando, minna ustedes son mi inspiracion para escribir, por ustedes me esforzare en todo lo que pueda, estudiar y escribir, no los decepcionare, solo tenganme paciencia por favor T.T**

**PD: a los que siguen Hanna Yori Dango, el cap 14 sera plubicado entre esta y la siguiente semana, pues tengo un bloqueo con cierta parte de la historia que explicare en la publicacion.**

**PDD: como autocastigo, respondere cualquier duda en el proximo cap ;)**

**Ahora si, nos leemos en el proximo cap, sayonara minna.**

**Los quiere Madisuky :3**


End file.
